Another Love Another Fight!
by TVDLoverForever
Summary: Damon's got a new woman now, his definite soul mate. Only time will tell what will happen in this love story... Please read & review, thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Another Love, Another Fight!

Love and tenderness filled the air, Damon's arms were wrapped around her slim waist, pulling her in closely. Their lips stayed fixed on one anothers. Eyes shut within the trance of pure excitement. Lola Colling, a sweet young girl. Brown hair curled and beautiful. Her face as pale and delicate as a lily. Blue eyes like deep seas that were just ready too drownd in. Stood with Damon Salvatore, it was love at first sight. Nobody could've seen it coming. Damon was like a beautiful statue, standing where it was meant to be. They embraced for many minutes. This is the way it has been for a long, long time. The story hasn't yet begun.

It was late afternoon in sunny california, warmth going through Lolas body as quick as lightning. She woke to the sound of her mother's old 80's music downstairs and the aroma of pancakes filled the air. Lola struck up in her bed, checking the time. It was 09:30am, she still felt slightly weary. However, she twisted her body and stood up with precision. Her hair draped down her back like a river of chocolate. She felt as if she'd floated for a bit and then she felt a bolt of energy and sprinted down the stairs and started towards the kitchen. The oak door was swung fully open. "Goodmorning Mom, what's got you so jolly this morning?" Lola asked curiously with a sly smile.

"Ok...ok... Don't be too shocked... but... but... I got promoted!" Her mom sprung up and down lightly, clapping her hands together. They hugged for a few minutes and finally Lola said "Well done mom! ... I'm so proud of you!"

An hour or so had passed and her mom had already left the house, the wind whipped in through her open bedroom window. Her bedroom was the normal sized bedroom, her walls painted with crimson red and a fluffy white carpet that engulfed her feet. By this time she was peering into the mirror , applying make-up. She noticed the time was 10:30am. Suddenly, the door bell chimed out. She stood for a minute or so and then jumped lightly too the door. A man, about 6' 6' stood towaring over her. "Urm, hey, if it's my mom you're looking for I'm afraid she's not in at this moment." She noticed her heart started racing, this man was drop...dead...gorgeous.

"Actually, it was you I was looking for, I believe your name is Lola, correct?" A quirky smile perked up at the corner of his smooth red lips.

"Yeah ..yeah.. that's my name." She was shell-shocked. How had he gotten to know her name?

"Anyway, I just came too drop off a small parcel, here you go." His smile was beaming by this time, his sunglasses perched at the top of his nose and he was holding a small parcel, wrapped with lilac tissue paper and all closed off with a pink ribbon.

"Oh, well, thank you. See you around?" She returned the dazzling smile that always made the boys hearts stop.

"You sure will, princess." Swiftly, he turned his slim body and made his way too the shining red porsche.

_Princess? _She was thinking to herself. This seemed like an odd phrase too use when you hardly knew the person. Anyway, she re-entered the house and darted too the sofa. Where she tore the paper off the parcel with force. It revealed a small brown, tithered box, she opened it slowly but surely and peered inside. There was a note and a small bracelet with a heart charm on it. _Just another one of them stupid admirers, again! _Annoyed, she flicked the note open and read intently for one minute. Her head lifted and her eyes looked as if they could pop out of their sockets. She had too tell someone about this...and now! The phone was grabbed from it's hook roughly and the numbers dialled with some considerable force. Elena Gilbert, one of Lola's best friend since kindergarten answered the phone. Reluctantly , Lola heard Elena's chirpy voice drift into her ear. "Goodmorning my dearest friend Lola, what can I do for you on this fine day?" It came across almost sarcastically.

Lola scowled for a minute and then relaxed, then spoke quietly into the phone but with a slightly aggrivated tone. "Elena, please, you must come round...now...this is serious!" She heard the phone slam on the other line, so Lola smashed the phone back into it's hook, ran upstairs and put a long white cardigan on. Then came back down the stairs, luckily she hadn't tripped over her own two feet. For the second time that day, the bell chimed out, she yanked the door open too find Elena Gilbert and Daisy Lazuli. Two of her most treasured people in the world walked in, almost stomping and sat carefully on the sofa. "So what's up? You said it was important." Daisy chucked her head side ways and glared at Lola. Daisy was a very pretty girl with beach, blond hair that dangled only slightly past her shoulders and bold, brown eyes. Her complexion was perfect. "Yes, Daisy..Elena... this is exetremely important...Read this note I received this morning." She scampered a bit around the living room and then came starting towards them again with a slip of white paper placed between her fingers. They snatched it from her hands. The note read _... There's so many things that you don't know, so many things you have yet too figure out small beauty, I've watched you around town lately, you compell me, you may not know who I am, but I certainly know who you are and you're everything plus more than I've ever wanted, I am now, no secret admirer and you will be mine. _The handwriting pierced the paper. Elena gazed up as Lola explained what he said earlier that day at the door and what he looked like and his beautiful smile. "Lola, what was his name?" Elena questioned her for quite some time.

Lola puzzled and replied "I don't know but somehow, I can just tell I'll find out."

It was a Monday morning just like any other. Lola's weary head lifted from the silk cushion cover and she felt a pain there. Only a slight one but it still stung. The alarm clock showed the time of 07:45 am. She lunged upwards, pulled on a loose sweater and a pair of skinny jeans with an added pair of bright red heels. She picked a small black bag out of her closet and fixed her cell and purse into it. Her yellow ferrari parked directly outside the house, she approached it, leaned against the polished door for a few seconds, scanned the area which she lived and then finally gracefully, slumped into the leather seat and went down the road at about 60mph. Wind breezed across her face, sun rays pelting off her somewhat translucent skin. Everyone gathered around the new shiny ferrari in the parking lot and then for no reason they scattered away in different directions. Daisy and Elena were standing upright to the side of the boot. "So Ladies, What's the master plan for today?" A cheesy grin broadened on her face.

"Do we need a master plan? You have Stefan now and that was like the only plan we've ever had and we've accomplished it." All three girls giggled quietly at the plan they'd made to get Stefan to be with Elena. In the end though, there was no point in this plan because he'd already chosen her. Then Lola sprung up randomly and remembered "I have a plan, we need to find out who this beautiful stranger is, dont we?"

"Oh Gosh, yes!" Daisy looked shocked and surprised both at the same time.

The classroom seemed emptier that day then it usually did. Tyler Smallwood, the idiot, jerk, football player was nowhere too be seen, nor were his jerk friends either. The only people visible too Lola's sight were Elena, Stefan, Daisy, Matt and Bonnie. Bonnie was one of the quieter ones in the group when in class but she always seemed somewhat excited, or ready too burst with utter joy. Then just for no reason, Lola twisted her head slowly sideways. Only too notice a hunched dark haired figure lounging in the back seat of the class. At first it seemed he was staring directly towards the teacher, Ms. Bellrow, just instantly within the same second, he looked right at her beautiful complexion then put a quirky smile on his face right back at her. Automatically, she froze in his beauty then she noticed, something she hadn't noticed before, this was the young, lean man that stood at her door just the day before. However, she hadn't payed much attention too him the day before but now warm blood bubbled up inside her. Bells rang out around the school, she leaped up from her seat and made straight for the door, where she tugged on Elena's and Daisy's limp hands. Elena grabbed onto Bonnie's and all four girls huddled around the lockers. Without warning Lola spoke and explained "That was him, the dark haired boy near the back of the class, that was him, the one at my door yesterday, he just simply smiled at me but ...but that smile didn't seem like any ordianary smile!"

"Lola, you're beggining to frighten me, what's going on? What do you mean by 'it didn't seem like any "ordinary" smile?" Bonnie clasped her hands together, forcing her nails into her palms.

"Bonnie... Bonnie calm down, what I simply meant by that is... that I felt a random surge of power fill my blood, just from one unmeaningful smile." Lola reached out towards Bonnie's hands and pulled them apart lightly.

"Well, in fairness, it can't be that unmeaningful if it made your blood practically boil, I saw you, in class you were flushing, bright red and you never usually do that, it was his influence." Daisy pointed out. They stood and gathered this thought for a few minutes, that's when the bells screeched out their awful tones. Next class was Chemistry, god knows what was going to happen.

Lola made her way too the back desk her disney folder lunged under her arm. Her small black bag dangled lightly over her shoulder, she never took it off. Since it contained her most precious item, her diary. It contained all her deepest and most darkest secrets. Ones only shared between her and the dairy. A padlock held it all together. She made a sudden stop and simply peered her eyes at the back stool where the lean, dark haired male sat with his face in his hands. He noticed her approaching with curiosity and pushed his body upwards. Her body slumped onto the stool and stayed still, until she heard the voice of an angel. Her heart was beating at about 150mph and her head slowly but surely turned to it's side. It was him, the once masked male, his hair dark and straight just passed his cheek, but at that time it was pushed smoothly behind his ears. He spoke quitetly. "Oh, Hello there. I remember you from yesterday when I dropped that parcel off at your home, Lola, must be one big coincidence seeing you again." He winked and then flashed one of his most dazzling smiles.

"Umm, yeah, it must be. I'm sorry I was rude yesterday, I forgot to ask your name?" She questioned him, returning the grin.

"Yes, sorry for not mentioning yesterday, I'm Damon." He sounded somewhat chirpy.

"Nice." Resting one arm on the desk she raised an eyebrow at him, then perched one corner of her mouth upwards. The other arm was drooping lazily down by her side, the one that Damon was on. At once it just happened, he wrapped his soft hand around her thin wrists and tugged her sideways, she shifted almost immediatly. Her eyes staring straight into his, there was an effect, that made her almost feel passionately towards him, but how? How could she of felt this way when she hardly knew him? Then she realised he was speaking slowly and low so only her ears could hear. "You may think you know everything about me little princess but you'd be wrong, very wrong and who knows it may not be long before _you_ find out all, not that you'll ever have to know the ins and outs. But beauty be wary of what you tell your friends about me, I can hear your every word or thought, be careful!" Lola was dumbstruck by his words, fear suddenly struck from inside too out. He spoke once more, just one simple question, "Understand?" She shook her head in upward and downward motions. Finally, she released his grasp on her wrist and made her way for the door. The lesson seemed too have flown by so quickly. The three girls (Daisy, Elena and Bonnie) came pacing out after her. "Wait Lola! What happened in there? I saw _him_ grabbing your arm! Are you ok?" Daisy shouted after her, they couldn't catch up with her. Just then Lola stopped, spun round and then strolled up towards them.

"Seriously, I'm fine, I just need to go home, I'm not feeling too good." Just as she'd spoke, she made her way for the door. Breathlessly she made her way down the entrance steps but dizziness took control at the bottom . She felt her feet give way beneath her. Just before her head could smash off the ground two arms pulled her upwards, after that all she could see and sense was pure darkness. It filled every inch of her body. Until finally she was taken over by it.


	2. Chapter 2

Damon used all his vampiric powers too make speed, speed unbelieveable to humans. No animal, no predator could move like a vampire could. He moved slickly through the tree, until he reached the boarding house, where he pounded at the door and it flew open. Inside was a small sofa and other embelishments. Worry filled him, he lay her limp body across the sofa, keeping his eyes pierced on her, incase there was any movement.

Not so long after he saw her twitch slightly and then wince as if she'd been hurt. But that couldn't be possible, could it? He got too her a few seconds before she fell fully to the concrete ground. He reached for her as she sat up with slow but steady movements. Then she asked "Wha...What happened ...too...me? And where am I?" _She's still dazed _he thought. But just then, she started to remember, everything came flooding back too her, everything she'd felt when Damon first touched her. "Damon, it's you." She said as if she was concerned.

"Yes, darling, it's me." He put on a cheeky smile.

"Don't even think about smiling at me! I know what I felt there, back in the class the first time you...you touched me. I saw all these visions of _your_ past and I wasn't just imagining it and don't even try too make me believe it!" Now she seemed angry. His smile was fading into an awful frown.

"Oh, of my past and how far back did that go then? Just take a wild guess, you'll never guess! Even if you have seen _my _past in _your_ visions, there's nothing to suggest that you know everything about it, is there?" His face was stern and his voice was wobbling in fury.

"Well no of course there isn't but I can roughly guess that you were alive 5 centuries ago, I'm no idiot, if that's what you're thinking and I thought you were...were a human! Well boy wasn't I mistaken, I don't know exactly what you are because my visions never gave me any clues to _that_! So tell me Damon, what are you? Who are you even?" Her face was lit up bright red and her insides were burning, she knew this wasn't the right time too lose her temper.

"Ooooh, well done Miss Smarty Pants, want a round of a plause for that? Shame you're not getting one then and yes I was alive 5 centuries ago, I bet that scares you or thrills you! And also you want too know _what _I am, _who_ I am. If you're that desprete too find out, why don't you just stalk me? You'll sure find out a lot that way!" By this time his face was right infront of hers and there was no escape. His hands were grabbing the sofas back.

"Actually, it doesn't scare me and nor does it 'thrill' me. And also thank you for asking me too stalk you but I'd like too pass on that one because maybes there's somethings I just _don't want to see!_ Come on Damon, let me go and you can have all the freedom in the world! I'll never look or speak too you ever again and that's my word on that one! And we can get on with our lives as if I'd never ever seen those visions and you'd never brought me into this house! Please just let me go!" He was pushing her shoulders against the sofa and she could feel the pine wood digging in.

"Hmm, let me think about that one, _sweetcheeks_. What if I told you I already have all the freedom I need? What would you do then? Go crying too mommy and tell her what oh so nasty Damon did? Tell all those whiney companions of yours as well whilest you were at it? No, you're coming with me and now, unless you want too feel much worse pain then you're already feeling?" The quirky smile seemed too appear back on his face, just then he grabbed her wrist and pulled her upwards and towards the red Porsche. "Sit in little one and fasten that seatbelt of yours, could be a bumpy ride." She thought she heard him chuckle a bit, she knew trying too run would just be useless and a waste of her well conserved energy. She yanked the car door open and slouched in the leather seat slightly, then fastened her belt, tightly.

"Where are you taking me?" The car engines had already started and they were speeding down the road, it was hard too tell just how fast they were going. Lola was scared now and Damon knew it.

"Now that, would be telling." He seemed extremely calm, considering the situation they were in. Those daring eyes of his gazed directly into hers but he noticed a sort of boundry that stopped him from compelling her. Now he was angry and the car gradually got faster. The highway was drifting off behind them and Lola's head was hurting, it felt as if needles were being pushed into it.

"Damon! I beg you slow down please! AGHHHH, watch out!" A beautiful deer was wandering aimlessly across the concrete, the impact would be too much for it and it would surely be murdered. The cars brakes were screeching too a stop and Lola was feeling very, very sick and her tummy churned and all at once, her vision was blurred and there was a black out in her mind.

Damon had realised how much danger he was putting her under, he was cursing. _What an idiot! Why would you do that? You're supposed too love her, not try too kill her!_ Yes, he was angrier than ever, with himself. He was driving far too recklessly down the highway and now he faced the consequences. _Why didn't I just cut straight too the point? Tell her all my secrets. I need her. More than I've needed anything in my entire existence and I've ruined it all!_ As quiet as it was in this car he had too wake her up and tell her every little thing about him. Even if it was too scare her off, he loved her and he couldn't face the fact of having too loose her entire life in his hands. "LOLA! Wake up please, I beg of you! I'm sorry for ever going that fast... I -" He stopped his sentence when he heard a small groan. Her head was resting against his hand now and it slipped slightly, due too the small twinge she made. Then just as fast her whole body turned to face the windscreen. "Oh thank God, Lola are you ok?" Damon still seemed worried even though she'd come back too the world.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, Damon, where are we?" She was completely confused.

"We're on the highway, look I'm sorry for everything that I've done so far, I've been an absolute jerk." Damon never usually apologized for _anything_ but this time he knew he had no choice but too.

"Urm yeah you have been, you're forgiven, it was a nice thing for you too apologize, you didn't seem like the type." She stretched a grin across her face and then chuckled slightly.

"No, you're right I'm not usually the type, but look now's not the time, I need to tell you, _everything_." His face went straight too the point and suddenly looked quite upset.

"Everything...?" Surely she should've known what he meant by _everything_ by now.

"Yes, every last thing about me, all about my past and what I really am. You were certainly right before when you said I wasn't human or you said something close to that anyway." He put a little smile at the corner of his mouth.

"Damon, you're joking right? Them visions I had weren't made up after all? Can you urm, touch my arm again?" Instantly, he put his hand around her wrist and all of a sudden images came flooding into her mind. They put her into a trance, he sent everything too his mind that he wanted her too know. Images of him draining a deer of its blood and of him draining an innocent young woman. As shaken as she was she had too stay still and see everything that needed to be known. Visions of Renaissance Italy came into her head just then and showed her all of them 5 centuries of his existene. Showed him being changed by his first love Kathrine. It hurt her too see him in so much, pain. Then another image came a one of..of what looked like.. Stefan? That shook her back too the reality of the car. "Damon, now there's an answer I really want, what is Stefan... too _you_?" For some reason she seemed quite stern with her words.

"Stefan to me, is... my brother." Shock filled her instantly. _But how could they be brothers? They do nothing together, not even one word spoken between them. _She thought, without realising he knew everything she was thinking. "I know you're shocked and the reason we are never together or anything, is because we were torn apart by our dying love for Kathrine and then...Elena." Now her eyes were wide open, it seemed as if her eyes could pop out of their sockets. "Even when I apologized too him for trying too take Elena, nothing worked... then I saw you and something made me need to have you in my life." The atmosphere was tense and seemed so still, yet so alive.

"You both loved _Elena_? So what made you need me so much, Elena's just everything plus more, she's always been there too help me so, what?" She was utterly shellshocked.

"I'm being honest with you here, I honestly, do not know but I feel a need for you...and possibly your blood. I don't mean too scare you but it's the truth, your bloods so sweet, your scent. Everything really, you're beautiful." It seemed as if he was blushing, he looked so flustered. Lola's hand reached out and pulled his face closer too hers. Just then it felt like the world could break apart and nothing could tear them apart. Both their lips split partly and made way for a warm embrace. When the last of the fireworks had went, it was late. Around 8:00pm, she had too get home, her mom would be so worried by now. "That was fun but now I have too go now, please take me home, my mom will be so worried, tonight's been great and I'm glad too know more than just a little about you." A sweet little smile placed on her face, he returned the smile.

"Ok darling, You know I'd really love too stay round yours tonight and cuddle you all night and watch you sleeping. However, I can't, I'm exetremely thirsty and I refuse too hurt you in any way." He kissed her forehead then they drove off into the moonlight.

It was 9:00pm by the time she got home and her mom was frantic. "Where have you been all this time?" Her mom hissed between her teeth.

"Mom, honestly I'm so sorry, I just went for a long walk after school and got a bit side tracked but it's ok, I'm home now, honestly I'm real." She felt the need too laugh but she knew how worried her mom had been.

"It's ok sweetie, just go up too bed now, goodnight." Her mom kissed her cheek then she went up the stairs. For some strange reason her bedroom window was wide open. She approached it with caution, peered outside, too see nothing, just the wind blowing furociously. She slammed the window shut. The dressing table was cluttered with her make-up and Jewellrey, like it always was but something seemed unusual about it. Then she noticed a little red envelope, enclosed with a cresent moon sticker. She tore the envelope open with a slight amount of fear and anguish. Then red the letters on the little yellow slip of paper. It read, _You're my sun, my rain, my everything, especially my little Italiano princess, however, we have not met one another yet, visit the kings throne early morning. 104 Cresent View, Italia. _What? She thought. There was no way for her too get too Italy over night it just wasn't possible. She despretely wanted too call for Damons help but she knew she couldn't, he was busy, hunting and she didn't feel like interrupting him. Turning the sheet over she noticed a small signature in the bottom left hand corner. It as just two simple letters, KR. The writing was so perfect and even. Obviously a lot of time at school. She slipped the small sheet under her pillows then went too sleep. That's when she had the dream, the dream that changed everything. She was somewhat floating through an open castles door. It was old but authentic and very antique. She pushed it open gently. Behind the door she saw a tall, handsome figure with hair that was beach blond. That was spiked in many directions. He wore a black, handsome tux, that hugged his body. Jus then she noticed she was wearing a gorgeous red dress that hugged the top half of her body then spread out around the bottom half. Crytals were sparkling in the light. Making Crystal beams all around the floor. The waltz was playing in the background, they approached as if they'd known each other, forever. The floor was flowing with the rythm of their sweet steps. Picking her dress up she did an elegant spin in his direction, that was when the mezmorizing dancing started. Then the man spoke "My little italiano Princess." He then smiled dryly.


	3. Chapter 3

She quickly woke up. Her body shifted right up, as if a metal pole had been stuck up it, on the inside. That's when the stinging sensation started in her kneck, she managed too lift her hand, as she was left slightly paralysed by the main event. She felt two boiling marks on her kneck, then almost screeched. She knew she couldn't cause she'd wake her mom up and she wanted too let her rest. It was 6:30am, she knew one person who'd come. _Damon, please come, please please, it's me Lola, obviously, please I need you now, more than ever, I'm scared. _She pushed the thoughts into his mind with as much power as she could.

Damon heard a ringing of words in his mind and awoke slowly. Then he heard it was Lola's fearsome voice and he quickly went too his maidens rescue. He arrived perched on the outside of her window some five minutes later. Ever so lightly, he tapped on the glass, with rythmic fingers, "Darling, you'll have too invite me in." He said calmly, sweetly.

"Come in Damon." She thought saying his name would only allow him in. He leaped in the window soundlessly. Somehow she thought he should've made a loud thump on the wooden floor below, but he never. _Another perk of being a vampire_, she thought with her usual perky humour.

"My usually sleeping beauty, what's wrong? I heard your worried mind signals and came straight here." He was now on her bed with her head against his chest and stroking her brown hair through and through.

"Last night, I got this note off a complete stranger on my vanity, I've got the note under my pillows. Give me a minute, there found it." She handed him the yellow slip and he read it intently for a few seconds. Then looked up and scowled.

"God damn it! I knew that bastard was bound too come back! He's not in sweet little Italia at all! He's right here in Misty Falls! How the heck did I not notice?" He was furious, he'd stood up and was pacing around the room.

"Damon, please just calm down a minute or so, what's wrong, who is it?" Her blue eyes were fixed on his every movement.

"Calm down! Are you kidding me? Lola, he's been after me for at least two centuries and now he wants what's mine. And he wont be getting that, that's for sure. His name's Kenzo Rizzo. Now, just because I love you, he does also. He's part of my ancestry, he's like some extremely distant cousin from a later age. However, we seem too have a lot in common and the same taste in woman, now that really ticks me off!" His furiousity wasn't going too stop now.

"I'd never leave you, Damon, I love you and even though he took over my dream last night doesn't mean I'd ever do that with him." Turning she saw his face burning red, his eyes wide open, shocked.

"Do what with him exactly?" He made about a million hand gestures for one short sentence.

"No, it had nothing too do with sex alright, I never got pregnant and had his babies ok! We just danced in this beautiful ballroom, that was brightly lit with the waltz playing in the background."

"And you really think the fact that you only danced with him makes everything seem a million times better? Well I'm sorry sweetie but you're wrong, very wrong, you need too get away from here today, there's no other choice, I'm sorry. I didn't mean too get you into this mess." She saw tears welling up in his eyes. He leaned over her again and embraced her tightly, he was scared, she thought. That's when he touched her kneck, a seriously bad thing too do. Lola screamed, or tried too but his quick reflexes covered her mouth over almost immediatly. "Lola, what has he done too you?" Damon was totally moritified, he saw the blood stained pillow. "How the hell did I not notice that before? He's fricking bitten you! Oh my poor darling!" Tears were trickling out her eyes, the pain was becoming too much, then Damon kissed her kneck and the pain she'd once felt disappeared.

"Oh Damon, I love you with all my heart. I mean my every word." Unstoppably the tears came pouring out her eyes in a river form.

"As do I love you and for the rest of my eternal life, always will." They were both crying now, all that filled the atmosphere now was love and trust.

"Oh damn! It's 7:30am, I'm sorry but you'll either have to wait outside and keep well hidden or leave now, my mom will be in any minute." And with those words he bent down kissed her soft lips and jumped back out the window.

"I'll wait down here." All the hurt and anguish had left him now and all the stone barriers that had once built him too be who he was, fell down, brick by brick. It was a wonderful feeling too feel truely loved again and accepted. He'd really found his heaven on earth and that was Lola, her whole being was his personal guide to heaven. It was so beautiful. All those precious moments spent together, every treasured kiss, every warm embrace, made his stomach flip upside down, now all he wanted and needed was her and nobody would get in the way of them now. Together they were literally invinsible.

"Lola sweetheart, time too rise and shine." Her mom seemed too be beaming this morning. It made Lola put a little smile on her face.

"Coming mom, I'll just get ready first, I love you mom." The last line of what she said was random but she seriously meant it, she wasn't sure what it'd be like if she lost her mom.

"I love you too, my beautiful little girl." Her mom sounded so proud of her, it brung happy tears too her eyes. Then she went straight too getting ready. With force she pushed her closet doors open and searched inside it for her sleekest top, nicest pair of skinny jeans and a pair of brightly coloured high heels. Which was tipped off with a pair of lovely pearl earrings and a little tote bag. She made her way down the spiralling staircase too the sweet scented kitchen, this mornings menu was omlet. "Mom, this food smells delicious and believe me I know that smell from anywhere, the smell of my moms homemade egg omlets. The ones I've always loved since being a baby." They hugged each other for a little bit, then her mom went back too concentrating on the omlets. Once the omlets were ready, she stuffed them down her throat as quickly as she possibly could, knowning that she'd just remembered that Damon was waiting outside still. _Oh crap!_ She exclaimed inside her head. Then she made her way too the door and did giant steps too reach the door with more speed. Just as she'd known Damon was right there just swaying nicely, whilest humming a sweet little tune. Lola knew this song of by heart, every little word. It was one of her personal favourites. The tune came straight from her heart too her mouth "The stars lean down too kiss, and I lie awake and miss you, pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere, Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly but I'll miss your arms around me, I'd send a postcard too you dear cause I wish you were here." Every note was perfect, her voice was intriguing and beautiful. Damon stood there and turned around, he looked so proud and overjoyed.

"Oh baby, you're voice, it's... it's gorgeous, it matches your every aspect perfectly." He smirked quite brilliantly and Lola pulled his lips too hers. The kiss was so passionate and firey but so sweet too the heart. Heart beats were skipped so many times and breathlessness meant nothing to either one of them. Finally, they loosened their hold on each other and strolled, holding hands, too the black Ferrari. Ever since they met, the days have been sunny, the sun was always shining prefectly, like a blazing fire ball in the baby blue sky.

"So, tell me more about this, Kenzo Rizzo, what really happened?" She asked from out of nowhere.

"Do I really have too?" He asked with the most sarcasm he could get.

"Yes, please, I need too know what I'm like, getting you into and what I'm already in." It sounded more like a plea but Damon couldn't refuse and had too tell her, it was the right time.

"Ok, well this Kenzo, I've known him, say about two centuries now, he's the most repulsive, awful pers -vampire- that I've ever come across, in my _whole_ existence. In the first century we'd known each other, we were friends, well sort of anyway. But then he tried too possess me, obviously he failed, miserably and I thought I'd killed him. Clearly, I was highly mistaken, since he seems too be ganging up on random people and drying them out, having _fun_ with them. Like I used too have fun with them, then you came into my life and I guess you changed it all. Since, I've been alive a lot longer than him, there shouldn't be a problem to be honest because I can crush him if I feel the urge and now I _ really_ do." That famous quizzical smile filled his face.

"Whoa, wish I'd never asked a thing now, do me a favor and turn around too face me." Her face brightened with a dashing smile. Then she leaned forward and kissed him softly. There was no preassure like there usually was, it was just some how relaxing or soothing in a way.

He felt he needed her blood but he knew he had too restrain himself, there was no limit too how much he might take and it was incredibly dangerous for both sides. After a short time in the soft embrace he had too pull away, for the first time ever, he was anxious and scared. Even the dying need inside him for her blood, he couldn't take any, not even a drop, even if she offered, it'd never happen. Then he turned and leaned against the window, with his hand propping his head up. Lola knew now that something was wrong, she could just tell, everything about this just seemed, wrong. They had been parked in the lot for a few minutes now and the bell had just screeched out. It felt as if they'd been on the road for hours.

"Well, best go too registration then, is there anyway you could possibly sit a little closer too me?" She winked and he just giggled a bit.

"Anythings possible and you should know that by now. My eyes the key point too any conversation, easy enough too compel anyone with these." Then they both got out the car, slammed the doors shut and strolled neatly too registration.

The class certainly seemed most empty today. This puzzled Lola a lot because all the idiotic jocks were back on the Tuesday. Friday morning seemed so unusual. Everybody was just so laid-back with not a care in the world. Apart from Lola, Damon, Stefan and Elena. They all noticed the changes, in everyone. Especially Bonnie and Daisy. All four knew it wasn't like them too act like this. It felt as if they were the only four still zoomed in on planet Earth and the others were just floating around aimlessly in outer space. As Damon had said too Lola he would sit next too her, he did just that, since one of the jocks, Lee Brady, had seemed too of disappeared. When registration had finally ended, all four (Damon, Lola, Elena and Stefan) went into the locker rooms too discuss the unusualness of their fellow friends.

"So, as all four of us have noticed, no one in our classes seem their normal selves. What could be the reasons for this?" Elena asked sufficiantly.

"Oooh, I can sure think of a few but there's one, I think is certainly a possibility!" Damon exasperated fully with a slight point of his finger.

"Who or what?" Stefan asked, suspiciously.

"Well, you must possitively remember or old friend Kenzo Rizzo, correct?" He added the sarcasm too the word friend.

"Damon, we killed him, remember? There's no possible was on this spinning planet that he could have possibly come back too life, should we say. He just made our lives more and more hell everyday, so how can you even think of him as a suspect?" Stefan seemed totally confused. He just couldn't get his head around why his big brother was thinking like this.

"Hmm, dearest brother of mine, you see, he has come back and my beautiful maiden here, has evidence too prove my every word. Brother, he wants _my_ girl, he's back and I'm serious now, I mean too speak with no sarcasm in my tone. Obviously, you should remember his signature, well that was imprinted on the back of the piece of paper on which he sent Lola a note. Asking her too basically, marry him and be his _little italian princess!"_ Elena and Lola heard his voice rise slightly with the feeling of more than just a little bit of anger. "Look, Stefan, we've had our many ups and downs in the past and you may not think I mean it when I say I apologize for all my wrong doings. But I really do, you may think all these centuries I've despised you in every way possible but you'd certianly be wrong, I still loved you because I had no choice, you were always my little brother and still will be. Now your help is vital too me and maybes at times I did feel utter most hatred towards you. However, these were for reasons you must understand." His tone was apologetic and in a way simpathetic towards Stefan.

"We both know it's not like you too apologize for, well just about anything! So why apologize now? You've had centuries too do it Damon. And yes Damon, I admit, I did still love you also, you had been the best brother too me and then that bitch came and tore us apart... I will help in anyway possible." The atmosphere felt so loving and generous.

They had been very, very late for class and their teacher wasn't in the happiest of moods when they came sprinting in.

"You four, my desk immediatly!" Mr Madel's voice was stern but had risen a few tempos. Slowly, they all four approached his desk, none of them were the slightest bit scared of him. Mr Madel came storming over too his desk. _Compel him_, Stefan transferred the thought to Damon. _Already had that in mind._ Damon replied.

"You two boys and girls better have an execellant explanation too why you are all precisely half an hour late too my lesson. And I wont be hearing any of your excuses." His voice was very stern now and he was very much angered by their lateness. Then Damon knew it was the time too compel him, he bent over his desk and glared directly into the teachers eyes, then spoke "Us four were busy helping the headmistress, very sorry sir." It was spoken in a calm tone and clearly was pressed into the teachers mind.

"Oh alright then you four, apologies accepted, now go and sit down now." Teachers never usually smiled at students, this seemed like a world first.

All of them went and sat by their desks. Daisy seemed weary looking today, almost immortal looking. Neither Daisy, nor Bonnie had their usual flecks of happiness or excitement in their eyes and it just felt so wrong. Nothing felt right today. A note was handed from Lola too Damon with a lot of speed, she didn't want too be caught and have the note read out infront of the whole class, she'd feel awful. Reluctantly, Damon opened up the scrumpled note and read, _We need to check on Bonnie and Daisy, I'm worried about them Damon, so are Stefan and Elena. They look so morbid today and we hate seeing them this way and it feels so wrong. I love you with all my heart, Lola xxx._ Pen to paper he wrote back _Yes, I see what you mean. They do look paler than usual, We'll check on them after class. Don't be worried about them, I'm sure whatever it is, we will figure out and make them sparkier again. Also, my suspicion about Kenzo, I swear I'm not lieing, my every word is true and maybes he's done something, that I wont mention on a note. I also love you undescribable amounts, Damon xxxxxxx. _Then he folded the note back over and placed it back onto her desk carefully. After a few seconds, she had read the note and folded it back over. Placing it inside her bag without a noise.

Everywhere in the school felt so dull today. It had been time too speak with Bonnie and Daisy. The two small girls were dragged into a gym cupboard just around the corner.

"What did you drag us here for?" Daisy sounded almost frightened herself.

"Don't worry, we aren't going too hurt either of you, honest. We'd never do that, we just want too know if something up because yous seem so pale looking today and you don't seem your usual selves." Elena pointed out.

"Oh, well Daisy and I are fine, completely fine, nothing wrong with us at all." Bonnie spoke between gritted teeth.

"Excuse me, but it seems as if you're lieing and believe me, I know when people are lieing. So come on then, what's really happened or wrong?" Damon couldn't help his sarcasm at times.

"Alright, alright. I was lieing I admit it. I just don't want too say why because, I can't." The small Bonnie looked almost tearful and was staring down towards the floor.

"Come on you two, this is important, we don't mean too nag in the slightest of ways. This is just important now, remember we are your best friends and you can tell us absolutely anything." Lola gave her most reassuring smile too both girls.

"Ok but first can we go somewhere a little more private, my house maybe?" Daisy felt uncomfortable in this tiny cupboard.

"Yeah. It'd be easier if we were speaking somewhere with a bit more space too breathe." They all made little giggles, then headed straight for the parking lot. For a change, they weren't stopped by the masses of papparazi. Well, when I say papparazi I mean all their little followers. Usually, none of them were ever left alone, that's what made today even weirder than normal. Damon and Stefan decided too run too her house and told the four girls too go there in the black Ferrari. Both boys went through the woods, so it took much less time too get there. The girls had come too the house just a few minutes after, the boys arrived. Daisy plunged the house key into the lock and turned swiftly and the door was flung open. "Come in."


	4. Chapter 4

The house was brightly lit and felt cosy. It was 3:00pm but the world outside the house was still burning under the heat of the sun. All of them took a seat on the huge round sofa in the middle of the room. That's when the discussion started, Daisy was the first one too speak. "Right, I'll start, I don't make up stories, you all know that it's just not my thing, so when you hear this one, every word of it, is true." They nodded and she continued. "There was this kind of raven perched on the tree dierectly opposite the window here, but it was staring at me and I felt compelled by it. Beforehand, I had decided too slip some vervain in my pocket for safety reasons. That's when I felt it, the feeling that this was no ordinary bird, I was right. The raven transformed into a handsome young man, about his early twenties, well understatement of how old he most likely is, to be honest. So, I stepped outside for a while and he grabbed my arm and tugged me into the backgarden quietly. All of a sudden he started singing too me, random lyrics in what sounded like, italian and I was so freaked out. He just stared at me for ages, mesmorizingly and then spoke in an itialian accent and said... "_Nothing is ever what it seems, you know, exactly like me..." _Then he just went back into raven form and flew off...It was weird!" All the others eyes were peeled on her, then Stefan spoke gently, "What did he look like exactly?"

"Oh, forgot too mention that, well he had kind of beach blond hair, which was spiked in many different directions. Urm, he was wearing a black tux that hugged his body..." Then she stopped.

"Oh shit! How could I have let that bastard get this far? One of you girls will need too stay with Daisy tonight, it's now too dangerous for her too be left alone. Is it ok if Stefan and I go and talk in your bedroom for a minute or so? Don't worry we aren't the snooping kind."

"Yeah sure, second door on the left." Then the two boys were up the stairs in a matter of seconds. The four girls were then left alone just chatting about who liked who and what it felt like too be in a proper relationship. Suddenly, there was a power cut and the outside world was too dark for any of the girls too see inside. Then there was a ear piercing scream and it stopped just as quickly. After three minutes of darkness, the lights flickered back on. Only three of the girls were left standing in the room. Elena, Daisy and Bonnie.

"Stefan, Damon, Get down here now, Lola's been kidnapped!" Elena's voice went squeaky at the end and now all the girls eyes were filling up. They were scared, worried and confused.

"What the hell? How can she of been kidnapped? Yous were supposed too be keeping an eye on one another, what happened too that?" Damon's Furiosity scared the girls even more because he screamed directly at them.

"Well we were keeping an eye on each other, then all the lights went out and nothing could be seen, we only heard a scream and then it was all over!" Even Elena was crying now.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh absolute shit! Kenzo's been here, I know his scent from anywhere! I'm going now, I will find them and by the time I'm back, Kenzo will be dead!" Spit was flying out his mouth, he couldn't contain his anger at the thought another monster had stolen his loved one, he also felt tears trickling down his features.

"Then we are all going!" All three girls said in unison.

"You's cannot, I'm afraid it's just too dangerous for you three out there. I fully understand that you want too be there and help her when we find her but I can't watch you's be caught in his grasp. Too much pain too handle, Elena however, has too come, you two girls must be very careful, shut all doors and windows. Also, ring a grandparent or parent too come home, we don't want too see you in any kind of trouble or pain when we come back. Goodbye." Rain seemed too be pelting of the windows, it felt as if the earth was shaking beneath Stefan's feet. This was no ordinary weather. Weather like this could only be formed by one of the most powerful creatures in the world, a vampire obviously. Lately, on the news there had been talk of another so-called animal attack, Damon was right all along, this was no coincidence and he really hadn't hurt and broken another soul from the precious world. Now, trust was all that mattered, they had too save Lola together, no matter what.

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?" A tiny voice suddenly shreiked, had too be Lola's.

"Ha, ooh and you really think I'd tell my future princess that so she could communicate it back too her boyfriend? Doubt it dear, you'll soon find out yourself. Maybes you should take a rest, you look exetremely weary." Kenzo said in a seducing manner.

"So guess what, I doubt the fact I'm going too go too sleep, I'm not as stupid as you vampires may think, there's a lot one person may not know about me. You especially." Her eyes were focused on the real world, where Damon could have saved her, if it hadn't been too late. Tears were threatening too spill but she couldn't show that side, not now, not under Kenzo's influence.

"Are you not now? Why dont you prove it for me treasure?" Trying to compel her was failing, terribly and he just couldn't fathom why.

"No I'm not and one thing I'm definately not and never will be is your treasure!" The words were spoken sternly but Kenzo didn't even turn angry on her or try too turn angry, he was so still and calm. Then a small fake chuckle came from his lips. Unbearably she felt his hand trying to intertwine with hers, it was the most terrible feeling in the world, without even the largest movement, she pulled her hand away. Drawing near too a lit up house she felt her whole body tremble.

"Here we are now and spare me the crap of trying too run away. You know you wont succeed at getting away from me. Pointless dear, really." Smirking, he turned towards her, she could see his utter inhumanly italian beauty. These were the things she didn't want too notice, there was no way she could be put in a trance by him.

"I wasn't planning on running anywhere. I remember telling you earlier, I'm not stupid and I meant it." Within saying that, you could just hear the scarce in her voice, it shook slightly and sounded almost, like she was crying.

"You're a clever girl and also my future-to-be princess, don't forget it." His italian accent was so strong and it made him sound even more tempting too a human being.

_I'd love too forget it._ She thought too herself dimmly. That's when she knew what she had too do. Pretending as if nothing was wrong, she found herself skipping up too the gloriously lit house.

"You have a beautiful house, Kenzo, Can I go in?" Suddenly, her voice rose into a little bit of a squeek, her act was working on him, she knew it.

"Sure you can, anytime." She breifly heard the slamming and locking of car doors, then she wandered around aimlessly in what looked like a massive ballroom. Heart thudding out of her chest, she realised, this wasn't just any old ballroom, it was the one she had dreamt about.

"Lovely spacious rooms you have." She told him, 'beaming'.

"Oh, this isn't just any old room, this is for ballroom dancing and practice, care too _practice_ with me?" Practice was emphasised so much, she felt herself go numb but suddenly retained her body.

"Of course, why would I refuse?" In the background she heard the waltz playing and sound waves spreading around them. He lifted her every so often. Rhythmic feet were stepping along too the beat. It was like a fairytale, until everything was ruined. She had snapped out of this fairytale trance and began the crying plea inside her mind. _Damon! Damon! Please I beg you please save me, I'm so scared. I want too cry but I must fight back the tears. I love you. If I die tonight, you'll be the last thing on my mind. The happiest memory left. _Thoughts were spread too Damon's mind in hope he'd reach her in time too save her.

"You know, you're very beautiful, I love you but so does that Damon of yours, which one would you rather be at this ball with?" Uncertainty filled Lola's body, she knew what she would have too say too stay alive and healthy but she knew it'd be wrong too do so. It was too late the word was already spilling out, "Damon." Everything ended then, the waltz stopped playing, rhythmic feet had stopped dancing, this was it, it was all over now.

"Remember earlier, you said you weren't stupid..." He laughed slightly, then progressed onwards with his mini speech. "Well sorry too tell you this but you really are. You're not clever at all. Maybes I should choke you until you tell me the truth, would you like that?" Kenzo spat out from between his lips, pinning Lola up with his stone hand on a wall.

"Stop, I just heard her, I can track her, follow me." The night was growing darker, but the three (Damon, Stefan and Elena) wouldn't give up until they found Lola, especially not Damon. He wasn't prepared too lose the love of his life. By this time, all three were running but all three with their vampiric powers.

"Where is she?" A voice screamed.

"Kenzo's ballroom, I just know it." Damon spluttered out, then they were all speeding again. Remembering where this house was roughly, he lead the way. The journey was long but every minute was worth it, after all, they were saving a life. A precious one.

"Right now slow down, We're nearing the hell hole, keep all movements, silent!" Damon spoke just as they turned and were creeping towards an old house.

"PLEASE STOP, YOU'RE HURTING ME!" Teardrops were splashing off the marble flooring.

"Why should I? You've already broken my heart!" Then he tossed her against a brick wall. Painstricken she could hardly's move, she felt her head crack and blood was oozing out from the cracks. Kenzo was licking his lips and he was stepping over slowly. The three other vampires broke through the door, almost instantly.

"LET HER GO NOW!" Damon bellowed out of his lips. Then it all happened so quickly, Damon almost flew towards Kenzo at lightning speed. A massive crash came from no where and blood was pouring out everywhere. What was seen was awful, this time it wasn't just oozing blood, it's was screams and many tears shed. Before she knew it, Lola was swung over broad shoulders and was speeding through the old, bent over oak trees. Looming over her scarcely. Lola's eyes were sour from all the wiping of tears. Then she felt herself fall asleep, her wounds still open, maybes she'd really collapsed. Nobody knows.

Hours had passed when Lola eventually woke back too the real world. All her wounds felt soothed now and weren't as painful as before. Noticably she found herself in her room with her mom crying and holding her smooth hand.

"I ne...need...too...s...see ...Damon!" The words came out not so clearly but her mom understood.

"Darling, I think you should just stay in tonight, Damon's back at the boarding house after the accident, don't worry he''s recovering quickly. You can see him in the morning." Kindly, her mom flashed a reassuring smile, then fled her room. The night was peaceful but her head was pounding. The only thing she knew was that she needed too have Damon by her side more than anything now. _Please...Damon...Come and see me, I need you here please. I can't go too sleep alone tonight. _Thoughts flashed from her mind too Damon's, slowly.

"What's the time Stefan?" Damon's voice was steady.

"11:30pm, why?" Confused, Stefan just watched his brother stand up and walk too the door. "You, are not going anywhere tonight!" The door shut, then Stefan pushed Damon softly back too the couch.

"Stefan, let me go, Lola needs me too be with her tonight. Surely, you understand that when you love someone with all your heart, you wouldn't let them be alone after being mentally abused?" Damon homoured, slightly.

"I guess, you're right. For a change. Go on then. Don't forget it, I love you brother, nothing can break us again, right?" The room was so loving, in a family sense and everything was just fitting back into place. Then Damon picked up the car keys, then turned and spoke nicely "Right, Bye." They hugged for the first time in centuries, it was a lovely sight. Two brothers had finally been reunited in the world. After five full centuries of a family feud. Many things have been resolved since then, lives have literally been changed and the world's been a much happier place too live upon. Until tonight obviously, when Kenzo had kidnapped Lola and nearly staked Damon. Luckily, Stefan stepped in and put the wooden stake through Kenzo's chest with the ultimate force. And Kenzo died, soundlessly, nobody could help him now. His house would just sit there in the lovely setting with his body laying shirvelled up in the middle of it. The trance was knocked when Damon slammed the door on his way out. Heading for the Porsche quickly as he could, he leaped into it and sped off down the highway.

"Hey Lola sweetie, I'm coming in now." Damon swung sideways over the window frame. Then went and lay beside her. "So, how are you now? I was honestly so worried about you, then you called me mentally and I was so relieved." Pleased, he leaned his head down and kissed hers, then her head rested against his solid chest.

"Same with you, I just saw all of what happened. Then my memory was wiped when I kind of fell asleep maybes in the woods?" Still confused, Lola looked up at Damon, then he looked at her. Love was just floating around the room and gripping them both in its trap. "I just want too say thank you for everything you've done for me and given too me, you're my first true love and my last. Loving you has given me everything I've ever wanted, plus more." Both their bodies were tensing.

"Every word you just mentioned too me there, is exactly what I've been wanting too tell you for years and incase you've forgotten, it's your birthday in one week." Lola grimaced, then looked at him again.

"Oh...my...gosh it is, I'm going too be 22 in one week." Shock spread across her face.

"Now now, don't be too worried about it, you're forgetting you're going out with somebody who's at least 150 years older than you, how sick is that?" He winked at her, so she punched him in the stomach. Clutching his stomach, Lola sat up and then got up off the bed.

"And that's what you get for saying something like that, you deserve it anyway. Since it's not my fault I fell for your _inhumane_ beauty. Possibly even your sarcasm, which must be a world first." That's when he stood and prowled towards her as if he were the cat and she were the mouse. Then he pushed her lightly against the wall. Trapped, transfixed on one anothers eyes, the sparks started flying. Before they knew it, they were kissing each other passionately and clutching each other. Inside Damon everything was burning, the desire for Lola's blood rising and the utter intensity of every moment they spent together. "Stop." Quickly but smoothly he pushed Lola aside.

"So, what's wrong...Have I done something?" Lola seemed quite worried by the occasion of being rejected.

"No, of course you haven't, it's just I'm not exactly _ready_ for this just yet. Give me a little more time too control my blood lust and then we can try it out but until then, I'm sorry, I just can't risk it." Seeming sorrowful, Damon turned and paced towards Lola then spoke clearly "I think it's best if I go now, I'll be back tomorrow." When he turned again, she grabbed at his arm, "No, stay, that was my fault...I was the one that pushed you into going too far. Let's just talk, yeah?" There was no way he could reject this offer.

"Sure, I love you so much...More than myself." He made a cheeky wink.

"Oh hahaha, you're utterly hilarious, not. It was nice of you too put the effort into trying too be funny though and there's just one of the reasons why I love you so much...more!" Then she lay back on the bed and tapped it. As a gesture too make Damon lie next too her. Her wish was his command, he always did as he was told, even if there was some rules he did disobey.

"Look, there's no way possibly on this whole earth that you can love me so much more than I love you, it just isn't possible. And I will never leave you, ever." Few seconds had passed, but Lola was weary, then her head drooped and she fell into a deep sleep. These dreams she was having were scary but at the same time completely weird.

The first clip of one, she was in a big greenland, the pretty plants blooming beautifully, standing there alone she just stared around the open area. So much space too run and feel free but certainly enough, no place too hide. This place felt _too_ open. That's when a medium sized boy, appeared from out of the blue. "Hey." One little word but it seemed like it had so much meaning behind it.

"Hello too you too, I guess." Shaking breifly, Lola took a small step forward. However, the young boy was already slumping infront of her. He seemed so beautiful, but this guy, was no vampire. Certainly not, she would have sensed it if he were. Coming face to face, she noticed that his facial expressions were changing, his eyes wider, his lips in a grim line. "Sure, I'm no vampire but I'm something possibly a bit stronger, oh and incase you didn't know, Your friend _Daisy_ is one of what I am. Strange how she hasn't told you anything about me or how she is what she is." Frozen, Lola closed her gaze on his, she spoke quietly but menacingly.

"What! Daisy is just a normal human, don't accuse her of being something she is not!" A little burst of laughter came from the boys now smiling mouth.

"_Normal_, you're joking me right? You think she's a _normal_ human. Wow, she tells you a lot... less than she tells me. You see, the thing you now need too work out yourself, is what she really is. That's where her secrets may just come _spilling_ out about how she knows me!" He was creeping her out. Chills were taking over her spine but the chills hurt.

"Snap out of it Lola, stop dreaming, come on, stop!" It took a while but eventually, Lola woke, to find Damon shaking her gently and practically bellowing at her.

"Now that, was playing creepy! Guessing that you saw the whole dream then?" He nodded. Pointlessly, she headed towards the open window and peered out. Everything was real this time. It was dull outside and out there, there was many places too hide.

"Seriously babe, don't worry too much about it, sometimes people like them play sick tricks. Don't dwell too much about it." He was stroking her silky hair and kissed her forhead.

"But that guy was speaking about Daisy! There's absolutely nothing wrong with her! Damon, I'm worried about her now, what if there really is something I just don't know. The one thing that means so much?" Trembling she made her way too the rocking chair and plonked her bottom on too it. Nervously, she was biting her finger nails, until Damon made her stop.

"Please, don't do that, you have such beautiful features, don't ruin them. At least for me, will you please stop fretting for five minutes?" He lifted her up and spun her round. In a sort of calming method.

"Alright then, give me a kiss first though!" She was teasing him, but she still really wanted a kiss.

"Fine, whatever floats your boat." Passionately, she wrapped her arms around his kneck and they were then kissing ever so sweetly. After a short time of embrace they pulled away from one another. Noticing then that Damon's complexion had totally changed. _Blood, it's what you need and want. Feel free to have some. _Meanly, she stuck her wrist too his mouth, as if there was no escape. Considering she'd offered, he still refused and forced her wrist away.

"No, Lola, Do you know how dangerous that would be? I will not take your blood from you because I may just end up taking far too mu-" Cut off by another small embrace, he felt his jaw ache. Knowning that his face had changed considerably since he smelt her blood, he couldn't imagine why she'd want too kiss him.

"Just do it, I don't care if you kill me! I want you too have me, all of me. Not just my body, not just my thoughts but my soul also. Do it Damon, risk my life, I like daring strategys." She removed her hair from covering the veins in her kneck that were bulging out in all their glory, red juice flowing through them like an endless ocean. "Take it all." He bent his head too her kneck, then realised how wrong it'd be and made his way for the window.

"Don't be such an idiot! I will not kill the only thing in my entire existence that has made it worth continuing. I could've stake myself centuries ago but I waited. Now, you're the only thing I need. So no, I will not take the risk and I will never kill you and I wont make you a blood sucking monster either." He spoke dryly but with meaning.

"Love, is the main thing we have between us. Also, desire. Your desire for my blood, as much as it makes me creep out a bit too think it. But I'm offering you everything that I have... _everything_. What if I want too live forever? What if I want the thrill of becoming a vampire? Damon, don't go, please just take some, it'll satisfy me and you. I'm begging you now. I can see how despretely you need it because of your ...face." Stopping, she made her way too the window, tilted her head over again and revealed the veins to Damon. He wanted too go, but she blocked him from going anywhere, it was the last thing on his agenda. But she had offered, so he put his fangs on her bare skin and dug in. She felt a slight twinge, as if two tiny daggers had just stabbed her, the pain went almost as quickly as it had came. Damon, felt the burning inside of him, as her blood flooded in down his system. Surreal as it seemed, he'd given in too the fact that he'd stamped his foot on not taking one single drop of her blood. He drew away, he had had enough. "Sure you've had enough?" Asked a small voice.

"Positive...You're so pale. Damn it, I knew I'd take too much... That's it, you're getting some back." He racked around his jean pocket until he found a small wooden dagger, then slit his wrist. Sticking his wrist in her mouth, she sucked. Their thoughts were linking together, each of their souls touching. Pleasurable as the moments were too feel their souls touching, she drew back, she knew she'd had enough herself. "Thank you." She managed too say.

"Why are you thanking me? I've done nothing that has actually helped you." As confused as he was, she replied.

"Yes you have, you gave me some blood back. It felt like our souls were touching, I quite enjoyed it, in all honesty." Smirking she turned away from his emotionless complexion.

"Hmm, well, we might do it again in the future just depends." Her head jerked side ways.

"Just depends? Depends on what exactly?" Frowning slightly he reassured her.

"It depends on whether I want too make such an already beautiful being into a inhumane blood sucking creature."

"Fair enough then! Don't worry, I really do understand." Then she twisted her body sideways too not look in his direction, his words had hurt. So, he knelt down infront of her.

"Look, I'm sorry what I said clearly hurt you but is a monster something you really want too be?" Sorrow filled his eyes and also tears were streaming out of hers.

"Too me, a vampire is no monster... You're not a monster... You're everything... And I just want too be like this for all eternity until the sky collapses on top of us both. Even then we'll be embracing together with no worries... Damon, I love you too much and dieing and leaving you behind would be too much too handle. Also I don't want too be any older because once I become old and get wrinkles you'll want me no longer."

"What? You have seriously got too be kidding me! I couldn't care less if you were wrinkly and old, I love you for who you are... Not what you are! I'd never hurt you, you're not just my everything, you're like my magic elixer and once you go... And the postions ran out.... I'll be standing with you on the other side.... Even if you are all wrinkly and old, I love you more than anything else...Please, don't ever think that again." Bending over, he kissed her cheek. A few tears were falling from his own beautiful eyes.

"I wont... I don't mean too sound mean but is it alright if you go now please? I want too be alone for a bit, I'll call you when you can come over again." Twisting too the other side, he whispered.

"Ok love, I'll be back whenever you need me." At that instant he launched himself out of the window, still crying and what felt like flew back too the boarding house.

* * *

Please review my story! .. I'd really appreciate it, thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Damon, what's wrong?" Elena was round, she usually was. _Don't have much of a life do we?_ Damon spoke through his mind too hers. "Oh come on Damon, I still see my friends but you know what loves like don't you?"

"I sure do." His teeth were gritted together and tears threatning too spill.

"Right so what's happened? And don't give me that look as in the one where you're like why should I tell you, well because I'm your future too be sister in law... So I would like too know." She flashed a smile at him, he just turned away, then spoke briefly.

"I don't care what you're going too be to me... I'm not talking about my love life too you... Ok, got it?" Menacingly he shifted his head in her direction then she replied.

"Well, fair enough then but I'm always here to help." Before he could do anything, she gave him a hug. It was warm but nothing romantic or beautiful...Just a normal friendly hug that could mean nothing more than that.

"Elenaaa! Help needed in the kitchen, considering you're the one wanting your friends round tonight!" Smiling she moved her way towards the kitchen.

"See, I told you I had a life, Damon." Letting out a held breath, he chuckled slightly. Walking upstairs, he smelt something unfarmiliar. Not like the usual way this boarding house smelt. Usually, it had a tangy orangy smell. Which yes maybe was strange as well but still this was just weirder. _It'll just be the food downstairs_, he thought to himself then continued up too his room. When he got too his room, that's when he noticed. Someone had intruded his privacy. One thing that nobody else would ever touch was his diary. The thing that nobody really knew about, just Damon. Scanning his room, first underneath his pillow... Then on his bedside desk. It was no where too be seen. Whoever had it, was going going too die once he got it back. His blood was boiling with utter hatred and anger. After at least an hour of endless searching, he found a white paper slip under a pile of books in the far corner of his room. It had been torn out of his dictionary...But it wasn't an entry he'd made...The person who stole it had a made a note, clearly he was sentenced too death in Damon's terms. It read:

_Well, well, well... Long time no see, Damon. Oh and by the way, you pick your meal well, she's a pretty little thing is that Lola of yours. Wouldn't mind making her mine, something I might just do. Incase you were wondering where your diary had gone, it's tucked away tightly, in my suitcase. As I travel, so do your entries. Can't wait too see how much people enjoy them. _The signature was scrawled but Damon could easily make the first name out from it. _Henry_.

"Stefan, get the hell up here... _NOW!_" Now his blood was bubbling and his face was bright red.

"What the heck is up with you?" Stefan didn't seem too impressed by Damon's bellowing, since it must have spread across the whole village.

"Explain this, yes read it carefully... WHO IS HENRY?" Glaring at each other, Stefan tilted his head down towards the note and read intently for a second or so. Then in a robotic movement, his head turned back towards Damon's still glaring eyes.

"Sorry but I honestly have no clue, unless...Wait... It's not, it can't be." Damon saw Stefan's face drop and turn icy white.

"GET ON WITH IT STEFAN!" Now Damon didn't care whether Stefan was worried or scared, he just wanted an answer.

"This boy, Henry Mckenzie, he's the one that I saw in Lola's dream... The one that you never seemed too notice. Which is unusual cause you usually always see in Lola's min..."

Damon interrupted him quickly, "Excuse me, What dream?" Now he was just plain annoyed that he'd never seen this but Stefan had.

"Must of been a few weeks ago now but she had this completely weird dream. The one where you saw the rough parts of it. When there was that boy and her. And he was talking about Daisy. They are both shapeshifters." Both of their bodies were stiff.

"Shapeshifters.... And why have you never told me this?" Damon was just furious now, no longer annoyed.

Lola was still lounging about in her room when she heard a little tap on her window. _Damon_. She was right, it was him. She'd memorised his window tap now. "Can I come in now or do you still not want too see me?" Damon's voice was soft now.

"Just come in Damon, what is it?" As much as it hurt him too hear her being so stern with him, he went on.

"It's something about.... Daisy... You're friend." From looking out through the closet, she made a sudden spin in his direction.

"No more crap about Daisy thanks, I can't be bothered with it. That dream was creepy enough." Tugging the note from his pocket, he opened it out and handed it too her.

"What's that?" Suspicion filled her senses.

"A note from Henry, the boy in your dream a few weeks ago. The one about Daisy and him." That's when it all changed, her mouth dropped open and she went a dangerously pale white.

"You're taking the piss! No way, I'm sorry no more of your stupid jokes Dam-" He cut off her last words.

"Please, believe me, this isn't a sick joke, I wouldn't lie too you...Or ever try too hurt you... I love you more than anything and you know that. Look, what I really came here too say is that Daisy isn't a _normal_ human... She's a shapeshifter..." Lola started towards the bed and bounced down on it. Her arms wrapped around her knees and tears dripping out.

"A what? No, no, She can't be a one, it's not possible! She tells me everything, even her biggest secrets!" Shaken, her voice was wobbling and she couldn't sound serious.

"You may think that but this secret of hers is not just big, it's massive...She's part of this mini shapeshifter society. Where it's dangerous if anybody finds out about you and if they do, you're in heaps of _trouble_. The society is called Pocket luck. Yes, that may sound all one big stupid thing but it's definately true. I only speak the truth too you." Speechless, she just lifted her head upwards and nodded. "I'm going too go now, just call for me when you need me, bye sweetie." Heartily, he kissed her lips. Launching out of the window, he heard her mental voice... _I'll always love you, even if we were too break up. _Replying back briefly but with meaning he said, _That would never happen._ Then he was flying his way back too the boarding house.

_I need him here. _Lola thought too herself, after being a way from him for a few hours. It was her birthday tomorrow. She knew he had probablies forgotten. _Damon, come back, please. There's something you need too hear._ Directly signalling the thought too his heart. A slight breeze blew in from the window and he was there. "Well, that was quick." She mused slightly.

"Nice too know you're not angry with me anymore. And you should've known I'd be quick, Vampires are the fastest immortal people, things, ever... It's debatable about the werewolves though." Giving a daring smile and winking, she giggled.

"I was never actually angry with you too start off with... I was just baffled that's all...But anyway, there's something you really need too know." Her smile slanted downwards slightly.

"What is it? I could always just skim through that fascinating mind of yours and find out... But I'd rather hear your stunning voice saying it, then your mind...So go on, tell me." A bright smile streched across his brilliant complexion.

"It...It's my Birthday, tomorrow." For some reason that Damon couldn't understnad, she began too make a clear pool fall from her eyes.

"You're serious darling but why cry about it? You should be so excited and I want you too grow older... Think about it... I'm like what 100 and something years older than you... So there's honestly nothing too worry about...And I want you too grow older and live a normal life... Not like the one I chose for myself because now I wish I'd refused." Looking at her, was hurting him, it brought back some memories that shouldn't need too be remembered anymore.

"But...Technically you're still 21 in human years, is it not wrong that I'm going too be a year older than you in that sense?" By this time, the flood had stopped and she was calm again but her voice was shaking.

"No because it's only one year and I'm still technically all them years older than you...So babe, just don't worry about it... Be excited for tomorrow, you don't know what surprises are in store for you just yet. Gotta go now, I love you, goodbye... For now." Romantically, he kissed her for a few minutes. Then left silently.

"Hey hey hey, Now... Elena, I need help... You're a girl right? ... Obviously you are, ok ... I need help with birthday presents!" For the first time ever, Damon had actually asked for someones help.

"Wow, well... Not like you too actually need help but I take it, it's for Lola... I'm good at guess work." A brief smile beamed on her face. "Ok then, lets go shopping. We'll have some lunch while we're out. STEFAN! Me and Damon are going birthday present shopping, be back in an hour or so!" Those last words were yelped so loudly that Damon thought his ear drums had burst.

"Seriously, give a rest with all that screaming... My ears are sensitive you know..." Grimacing a little he turned and made his way for the car.

"So, how much do you want too get her exactly and what's the price range?" For the first time, Elena actually seemed excited too be with Damon.

"To be absolutely honest, I couldn't care less how much it costs. It can be millions of pounds. I'll get anything for her. Maybes I could get her one big present but give her an even better surprise. Sound like a plan to you?" Smirking he let his sunglasses wiggle down his nose a little to reveal daring eyes.

"Sure does... But what's the surprise?" Uncertainty filled her face.

"Well, that's for me too know and for you too dot dot dot." That was his favourite three words. Elena wasn't to pleased with him not just giving her a straight answer. _But that's just him isnt it?_ She remarked too herself.

"Excuse me, What is just me?" Disgust was shaped on his complexion.

"Stop listening in on my thoughts would you! It's none of your business what I'm thinking!" Annoyed, she just glared viciously out of the tinted window.

"Oh sorry boss! We're here now and I'd like you too take me too the best dress and jewellery shop in town." Surprise tickled her insides.

"Hmm, ok then... I didn't think you were the one too buy clothes for the opposite sex, guess I was wrong then!" He laughed at her and she stuck her tongue out at him. "Ok, now turn left and you'll find a little jewellery boutique called madmoselle beauty."

"Oh, sounds dashing, I'm looking for a ring. As expensive and dazzling as we can possibly find." Surprise was stuck in Elena's mind.

"Oh ... My... Gosh... You're going to ask her too marry you!" Her mouth dropped open.

"My... Gosh, you're so damn intelligent. Yes I am, not yet. The dress is the first step. Actually, throw in a pair of dead expensive shoes while you're at it!"

"Hey, what about matching earrings and a necklace as well?" Elena said, Damon just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. I'll just look like Mr. Richman and then people can try and mug me and get themselves killed...It would serve them right to be honest." Sarcasm was in his tone.

"How lovely, now here we are. Yes, it may look shabby on the outside but the insides beautiful go on in...And don't use your vampire powers in here or I'll be the one killing you!" Pointing at him she gave her most menacing glare.

"Alright, give it up with that glare...I can do an even scarier one back!"

"Just get in the shop!" Giving him a quick nudge they both entered. Jewels and crytals filled every possible place. Shining out of the wooden cases. It was the prettiest sight ever. Even if the outside was shabby, Elena was right, The inside was beautiful.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A shop assitant asked kindly.

"We are looking for a diamond studded ring and matching earrings and a necklace. These gifts are not for me. He just needed help with the shopping, you know what men are like." Elena humoured.

"Of course... I've got the most beautiful ones out the back. I'll go and fetch them right away. Two minutes!" The shop assisstant was very generous. Obviously, this little shop needed the money. And all the money they earned today would be off Damon and his purchases. "Here we are." The older looking exclaimed coming back up from the cellar. "There's the ring. Isnt it exquisite?" Little crystals shone spectacularly, this small piece of jewellery was surely something.

"Wow! Honestly, the is quite something, very beautiful and definately exquisite." Elena was mezmerised by the dancing rainbow crystals on the ceiling.

"How much is it?" Damon asked, not exactly bothered about what it looked like.

"This is, umm, five thousand pounds." A perky smile was on the shop assisstants face. "With the earrings and necklace the total cost will be, ten thousand pounds."

"I will have them all, thank you very much." Damon was using mind control and Elena wasn't at all pleased about it.

"Please, have it for free. As an introductory offer." Looking softly at each other, Damon swivelled around, clutching the brown paper bag, headed for the door and when he reached it said "Thank you so very much, have five thousand pounds for your kindness." They exchanged smiles, then Elena and Damon left the shop.

"I told you not too use mind control! You only paid for the ring!" She seemed highly disgusted by this.

"Come on Elena, you're my sister in law. And you should know by now, that you can never trust me unless you're in love with me, like Lola is. She's the only one that can trust me remember?" After peering through beady eyes for some seconds, she remembered.

"Damn right I remember but Damon this time, just please pay for the full thing, no mind control, it's not fair."

"But it's ok when you do it though?"

"Did I say that?" This little arguement was getting a bit too much.

"No you never. Actually, I don't think there's any need for the dress. I'll give her some more money too get her own. Thank you anyway Elena, I wont betray you like that again, I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I'm going to ring Stefan and tell him we are on our way home now. All families have their arguements, you and Stefan know that in the worst possible way. When you loved me as well as Stefan. I must admit I did fall for yous both slightly but I'm afraid by that time Stefan had already taken my heart, I'm so sorry for making the situation worse before." One clear bead dropped lightly from her glistening eyes.

"Don't cry. That's behind us now. I promise. I know who my heart lies with now and luckily it's not with you anymore. Sorry if that sounded a little harsh. It's the truth though. Go on then you big softy, get in the car." Both doors shut quickly and a few minutes later they were speading back to misty falls.

Back at the boarding house Stefan was waiting by the door.

"So, what did you get Lola for her birthday?" Stefan put a mischevous smile on his face.

"Hey bro, what's with the weird smile? I just got her a necklace and earring set...Plus a ring." Damon seemed a much softer person after all that had happened too him in his entire existance. He thought he'd never find someone to love again after Elena, but he was wrong. Lola had fulfilled his every wish, his every dream.

"Wow, you certainly like to take things slow don't you? You're going to wait another yar until you propose to her. Just do it now." Stefan seemed harsh and stern.

"Seriously Stefan, what is up with you? Don't worry while me and Elena were out nothing happened between us right! You know that Lola is the only love in my heart now!" Anger pulsed through his veins.

"Sorry sorry, I believe you and nothings wrong with me. Oh and by the way you're like really deep. All the words of love, sure she'd be touched, honest!" Giggles filled the air as Stefan and Elena both laughed in unison.

"Give it a rest already! I'm going upstairs to wrap these presents up, then I'm going out!" A stone wall built up around his heart and he felt the tension between the brothers rise again.

"See you later then, Brother." Stefan was being less harsh with him now.

Damon reached the top of the stairs. Flung open the door on his right hand side and wandered in. The room was beautiful. A king sized bed filled up only a little bit of the room. It was massive with books piled up in most corners. Lunging over his backpack filled with different vintage wrapping papers off many centuries he picked out the prittiest one. The one with the most meaning. The wrapping paper had written on it. _My Beauty, My Love, My life._ The sweetest things ever written. He picked out some cellotape then a pair of scarcely sharp scissors. Then started wrapping the necklace and earring set at such speed that it was wrapped within a number of seconds. Grasping the ring box, he lifted it up then placed it carefully in his top dresser drawer. Then held the wrapped up gift his hand and flung himself out of his window. The landing on the pebbled floor was perfect. He didn't bother using his car to get there, instead he just used his speed.


	6. Chapter 6

When he arrived at the door, Lola was already sitting on the wooden bench outside with a multi-coloured blanket draped around her tightly. Her eyes lit up when she saw him and she automatically sprang up and ran towards him.

"Damon! Oh gosh I'm so glad you're here." The sky above their heads was a very deep blue with stars sparkling aimlessly everywhere.

"Hey, best get you inside. Have you seen the time missuss?" It was 11:45pm, very late and it was chilly outside.

"I just wanted to come out here and stare at the stars until 12, I'm not tired. Just mesmerised by the dancing jewels in the sky."

"Crickey, where've you got all this descriptive talking from?"

"Oh, I don't know, I guess I just.... thought it sounded sweeter."

"You don't need to say sweet things, you're voice is already beautiful and so are you. Never forget that. You're like my kind of drug in a way. Don't worry I wont go all Edward Cullen on you. When I say you're like my drug, it's because I never want to be away from you, like you've kind of lured me in. However, I have no thirst for your blood any longer. Might sound strange but I honestly don't. Lets just go inside ok?" Damon's tone was soft and seductive and Lola couldn't help but agree. The laminate flooring was cold and slippy but Damon held Lola up. She was dancing as if to music only she could hear.

"Care to dance with me sir?" Old talk wasn't usually what she used.

"Not just now, I think you're going slightly crazy. I get that you're twenty two tomorrow but this is just ridiculous, time you went to sleep I think." Before he could gather what was happening, she fell against him and he huddled her into him and carried her up the stairs.

"Wake up, come on, do you know what day it is?" Little murmurs ringed in her mind. Struggling out of her deep sleep she noticed Damon protecting her.

"G'Morning, what are you doing to me?" Pulling away from her, he felt she was tugging him back onto her as if she wanted more.

"I was just going to give you a little something before your family came in, that's all."

"Hmm, sounds, fun, please continue, it felt...warm." Mind-blown she felt him put his lips onto her silky smooth cheek and peck her lightly but move down too her kneck and then back too her lips. "Now that was a _very_ dashing birthday present must I say. Nice move, stud." Giving a cheeky wink at him he kissed her again, hugging her gently this time. Her arms hanging around his kneck. Sparks were connecting them together with more and more force each time. Then he stopped and inched away momentarily and spoke, "Well, you gorgeous devil, there's some other little goodies I'd like too give you." The neatly wrapped presents emerged from his leather pocket slowly. "There, be careful with them now, don't loose them." Lola tore the wrapping paper off almost immediatly after receiving them and put a hand too her mouth.

"Oh...My...God...Damon they're...they're gorgeous...the most beautiful things I have ever seen. Well, apart from you of course." A sly grin cropped up on her face.

"Would you like me too put the necklace on for you?"

"Ohh, I'd _love_ you too." Handing him over the necklace, she propped up on her bed and scraped her hair away from her neck. Exposing the precious blood vessels that were oozing with the red juice that Damon was longing for. "Take some while you're there if you want too? Doesn't bother me, honestly." Edging her exposed neck right too his jaw, the eerie smell of trickling juice was too much and he lurched back and nearly fell through the window.

"Come on, this seriously isn't fair, I don't want anymore of it from you! Ow god, that hurt smacking my back like that. I had too stop myself Lola, you know how tempting it is too us. Please, not now, not ever again, just let me put this on for you ok?" Without hessitation, she simply nodded and let the necklace hang loosely around her now covered neck.

"So, what are we doing today then, since it is my twenty second birthday and it'll never happen again, anything planned in that brain of yours then?" Clambering over too his lap he reached out and grabbed onto her as soon and she got there.

"Well, there's an old friend of mine I'd like you too meet, Ash. He's part of the Nightworld, he's Lamia. Born vampire, I was made. Then there's his soulmate Mary-Lynette. They're both very caring people." Reassuring her with his brightest smile he whispered, "Your parents are coming, I better get moving." But she forced him back onto the seat.

"You mister, are not going anywhere... I don't care what they say, you are my soulmate and I love you because of who you are not what you are...And anyway, they haven't properly seen you yet." Slight knocking on the door and a fearless body entered, Lola had already placed herself back under the duvet covers.

"HAPPY ...wait, what the hell is going in here?" Her mom's face looked slightly infuriated by the fact Damon was just sitting there.

"Oh mum, don't be like that, he is my man you know and anyway I invited him over for my birthday...Honestly mom, no "funny business" is happening here, so no need to worry." Rolling her eyes, her mum spoke out again.

"Alright then but how did he get in?" Confusion struck in Lola's mind but randomly she blurted out.

"I brought him in through the back door, he's a little shy. Say hi." Suspision rose inside her mother but Damon just opened his mouth and let the words file out.

"Hey, my name's Damon Salvatore, nice too meet you." Holding out his hand, her mom shook it with little force.

"Hello Damon, nice too finally see you, since all she talks about is you." Blushing Lola had too look away for a few minutes.

"Thanks for that mom." Back to her normal colour, she swivelled round and looked directly at her mother.

"I really hope you like your present, it's special and it's unqiue. You could say one of a kind and it comes from somewhere that me and your dad visited last night, a far away place, shall we say." Opening the cardboard box, she noticed a bracelet, encrusted with swarovski crystals but there was a sapphire, right in the center of the bracelet.

"Mom...I...I..." Dazzled she wiggled the bracelet around in the light and was hypnotized by the crystals, dancing, spreading off there own little rainbows on the ceiling.

"Do you like it?" Shaking her head vigourously, she looked at her mom and said,

"Mom, it's left me speechless, it is stunning, I promise you I love it and will always wear it." Fastening the bracelet at it's tighest point, she flashed it in the light again.

"Fantastic then, I'll go now and leave you's two too do whatever, Happy Birthday Sweetheart." Kissing her forehead, her mom wandered out of the room again.

"Wait mom, where's dad?" Being the cautious and curious person that she was, she waited for a respose such as, _Oh he's cooking _or _He's just gone out for his morning walk. _Like he usually does, instead her mom just grimaced and yelled. "WILL...WILL!" A few minutes of trying and then her mom just went, "I'm really not sure, He'll be around, have a nice Birthday, look after her." The last few words were appointed at Damon.

"Don't worry Mrs Colling, I'll always look after her." Reassuring her with a dashing smile, she waved and then left the room. Silence stuck in the atmosphere. Breaking the silence, Damon said, "Show me that bracelet for a minute." His hand was wide open in a waiting gesture for it.

"Why?" One eyebrow raised and she looked quite shocked.

"Just give me it...Please."

"Ok then." She unclasped the bracelet and gave it too him.

"Crickey, this little trinket of yours, has vervain in it, you lucky girl." Perched on the edge of the bed Lola explained the facts of vervain too Damon, word for word.

"Isnt that the plant that protects you from being influenced by creatures of the night? Ooh that sounds spooky but it's not really. Technically, you are creatures of the day as well."

"Have you been researching this or something?" He clasped the bracelet back to her wrist.

"Hey, no way, I'm not that sad you know, actually I know all this stuff because when my grandmother used too be with us...I used too go round hers everyday and help with gardening, she brought the plant up in conversation one day. I miss her, deeply." Bending her head into hunched up knees, she let the tears spill out.

"Oh no, not today, not on your birthday...Sweet love of mine, don't worry, come here and rest on my lap for a while." Ungracefully she tumbled onto his knees. "You like too do things gracefully dont you?" Wiping the last of the droplets away from her face, he lifted her head up and kissed her fearlessly. Usually he'd be reluctant too doing it like this but today he didn't care, there was no desire for her blood at all. Remembering the trinket, he thought, _Ahh, that's why, It's definately better this way though._ Feeling his lips against hers was soothing and relaxed every tense muscle in her body. Passionate was the one very word too describe this very embrace, every second was soft and soothing. Until they ended up on top of each other on the floor.

"Ouch!" Lola exclaimed.

"Oh crap, are you alright darling, come here let me take a look at your head." He shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"No, no , I'm just fine and what are you sorry for that was, exquisite and very soothing must I add. Apart from whacking my head of the floor, that was just plain painful." They scrambled up off the oak floorboards and hugged, for a long time. Then it came too Lola's mind about Ash and Mary-Lynette.

"Wait, when are Ash and Mary coming?" Standing up quickly, she clasped on the handles of her closet.

"11am and it is 10:45am now, so I suggest you get that lovely ass of yours moving, yes?" He gave a cheeky grin and raised his eyebrows twice, in upward and downward motions.

"Pervert." She winked back at him.

"Oh hey, come on now, that was a tad harsh, dont you think?"

"Hmm, maybe, ok here we go, what do you think of this outfit?" She was clutching onto a coat hanger, which held a sailor style dress on it, kicked out some blue high heels and a small sailor waistcoat.

"Mmm, how stunning are you going too look in that attire? So very sexy." He raised his eyebrows again.

"Here we go with the perversion thing again and before you ask, no you cannot join me in the bathroom whilest I get changed, take it you're now the newest form of a horny devil then?" Sticking her tongue out, she wandered into the bathroom and was out again within five minutes.

"Heck, you took your time in there. I thought you'd fell down the loo or something, I was about too break the door down."

"Uhum, for me that was extreme quickness! And anyway, I have my make up too do." He went over in her direction and spun her round, then bent her over and kissed her with utter smoothness. "Whoa, what was that for?" Breathless, she walked over too the vanity.

"Hmm, just because I love you and you deserve a good one on your birthday...Honestly, you don't need that make-up, you're beautiful without it."

"Ahh, shut up already, I'm putting it on, end of!" Putting on her bright red lipstick, she pouted too him and he just laughed. Then she put lip gloss over the top, too give it the extra shine. Gliding black eyeliner over the top eyelid. She really did look stunning. "Ready to go then?" She stood up and pushed the stool back under the vanity.

"I have been for the past 3 hours now, I was just waiting for you. Not that I need too say this because you should already know it yourself, but you just look... I can't even find the word, you've left me speechless...And with all that added inner beauty. Blows any guy away." Grabbing her hand, he kissed it softly and then held it and they made their way down the spiralling marble staircase.

"Bye mom!" Lola yelped through too the kitchen.

"One minute, I'm coming through!" Lola was sloutching, linking Damon's arm. Her mom strolled through. "Oh darling, how gorgeous do you look? Come here, I want a hug before you go out and have a very fantastic time must I add!" Her mom was very embraced in a warm hug.

"Thanks mom, see you later. Love you." Unravelling from each others arms, Lola made her way back too Damon and they linked arms again at the door and made their way too the ferrari, slamming the door behind them.

"See, even your mom thinks you look gorgeous!" He gave her the full package of a cheeky wink and smile.

"Yeah but that's a mom thing, they always think you look gorgoeus, even if you wake up looking like a massive tatty rag doll!" Emphasing the rag doll, he just gave her the look, the one that says what the hell are you on about?

"Arrh baby, just get in the car."

"Fine, whatever floats your boat!" Rolling her eyes and yanking open the shiny ferrari's car.

"Well you float my boat!" Lola nudged him in the stomach.

"I'm sure you'll get over it someday."

"Ouch...Funny. Hahaha." With the added sarcasm on the hahaha.

"Just shut up and get driving." She tapped the radio button on.

"Ok ok ...Miss Bossy pants. Or Mrs?" Shock made Lola nearly hit her head full force of the car roof. "What have I done this time?"

"Are you planning on proposing too me now? With the whole _or Mrs _thing." He bellowed an almighty laugh.

"No no, you'll have too wait a bit longer before I pop that question from between my lips, sweetcheeks." That instant they were speading off down the highway, too the general store, where they would hopefully, find Ash and Mary-Lynette.

* * *

"Hey buddy, what's hanging?" Ash gave Damon a hand shake.

"What's hanging? You will be in a minute, gangster now are we?" Sarcasm just filled him in every possible space.

"Oh totally, biggest gangster around and who is _this_?" He bent his head forward and kissed Lola's pale hand.

"Do you mind...Don't touch my woman...Ever again Ash...Or there will be trouble." Evil glares spread between the two men making every second unbearable for the women.

"Urrr, what the hell was all that about...It was just a little peck, just a friendly one." Lola exclaimed.

"You don't understand." Damon just held her and whispered it so quietly into her ear. Sounded like he was crying too her.

"Well, make me understand." Cradling his face, he peered down over her and spoke ever so gently with a lot of emotion.

"There's too much to it. With everything I am, I want to make you understand but I can't...God, I'm that sorry not even words can explain it." A single tear rolled down from his cheek and Lola caught it .

"Damon, please calm down, don't cry, everythings fine, I'll just pull away next time." Making reassuring eye contact , he nodded and stood bolt upright again.

"What was all that about?" The stranger Mary-Lynette questioned.

"It was nothing, sorry about that."

"Oh, it's fine and by the way, Happy Birthday. There's your gift, hand-made." A tiny envelope filled with bubblewrap was handed over to her.

"Wow, thank you ever so much, you must have really put some effort into this." Unpeeling the stuck down lid of the envelope, she flipped it upwards and pulled the bubblewrap out. Enclosed in the bubblewrap, was a wooden charm, an ankle bracelet. The charm was glazed and well finished. In the shape of what looked like a black iris.

"Yes, we did, It's our families emblem." A pierecing smile grew on the girls face.

How kind, thank you, I'll put it away for now, keep it safe." Returning the smile, Lola wanted to speak with Damon...Alone...But she didn't know how she would get away from Ash listening in, like he clearly did before. Which really ticked Damon off. "Well, me and my man best be off now, got business to attend to, have a lovely time exploring. Also have a safe journey home in the morning." Doing a quarter turn to face the car, she tugged Damon along and hurt a voice saying.

"Thank we sure will!" Clearly it was Mary-Lynette. Ash seemed slightly odd.

Back at the ferrari, Lola knew it was time to drive to Daisy's, she had waited for so long to get all of this shapeshifting stuff out of her system.

"Surprised you wanted to leave so fast! And seriously, never wear that charm, it's dangerous. Gets you connected to them and their family more than your own. Chuck it." Making a slight display of himself.

"Oh come on, it can't be that serious, it's a lovely gift..." Interrupting her his face turned bright red.

"I said chuck the shit!" Blaring at her from the passanger seat, he'd never acted this way with her. It killed her on the inside.

"I'm sorry, I will, don't worry. Please don't do that again." Pools filled her eyes and she spun quickly. Every inch of her dieing body was creased with depression, she'd never felt like this before, never with Damon. Noticing every bit of her was killing, he pulled on of her hands from the window pane, pleasantly kissed it, then swung her round ever so carefully so she faced him. Leaned towards her. Then with burning passion, kissed her, so lovingly. It was surreal, she would have never expected it too happen.

"Wow, umm, that was exetremely random, much enjoyed though." No tears were to be seen anymore, just a gleaming face of a woman who had just realised her first love, was her last love.

"So you should have enjoyed it, I'm the best kisser in town, bet you didn't know that! Anyway, I really did that because I knew I'd badly hurt you, I never meant to. I love you." Caring eyes reassured all the small pieces that had been broken by the blaring.

"Excuse me but may I just say, who has been the one kissing you for the past 5 months now? I think I know that you're a fantastique kisser myself!"

"Oooh working with the french course now are we?" Giving her the impressed look.

"Check me ey?" Winking, she revved the engine up and they sped off into the belting sunlight.

"What should I say to Daisy? I mean I have to be subtle about it right?" Approving her words he responded with the simplist answer he could find.

"Just start off with a normal conversation, then start getting to the point of why you really came round, sound like a plan."

"Sure does. Lets go." Perching sun shades on the top of her nose, she pushed the ferarri door into its rightful place, then clicked the lock button. Knocking roughly on the old oak door. Footsteps approached from behind it, opened it slightly and peered round. Then Daisy pulled the door fully open. "Hey, how are you two today then?" Stepping in onto the laminated flooring, the atmosphere seemed airy and strange.

"Yeah we're fine, how about you?" Plonking down on the sofa, they got talking about a lot of things. Irrelevant things, that were not going to get them any further than the supernatural and all. Which was unbelieveably weird , considering that's exactly the subject they needed to be on, maybe it was time too ask. _Maybe not now, it's not right yet, what if she gets angry? _Lola thought quietly to herself.

_Do it, ask her._ She knew it was Damon, since he can hear any single thought that she thinks. He didn't seem stern or harsh, he just seemed calm about it.

"Daisy, what about your family, any of them part of the supernatural race?" _Stupid question._ She thought to herself, with annoyance.

"Urm no, not that I know of." Daisy seemed startled if that and slightly on edge.

"Look, Daisy, I know you're A shapeshifter but why did you have too hide it from me for so long?" Lola stood upright and stared straight into Daisy's glazed looking eyes.

"WHAT? Who the hell told you that?" Within seconds she was burning, fierce with all that Lola now knew.

"Henry." It was too simple an answer, maybes she shouldn't have said anything at all. Maybe she should have waited much longer before mentioning anything. Suddenly, Daisy lurched upwards and nearly whacked herself full force into the door, every movement was slick. Power surged within her, it was obvious.

"That BASTARD!" An ear-piercing scream lifted in the cool air. Damon was already racing after Daisy.

"Stay here Lola, I beg you." But she could not just stay and wait, while her best friend was off running riot in the neighbourhood. With a boy she did not properly know. Glimpses of his heart breaking features were fixed in her mind. Waiting a few minutes, Lola knew she could not just rush out the house after them right away, or Damon would know and he would come back after her. But Daisy was the one that needed the most help now. Flicking the car keys into her palm, she headed for the ferrari with the most human speed she could gather. Getting involved with such problems was ever so dangerous. Memories of her most treasured times with Daisy appeared in her head. Flipping over like book pages. Following the high-pitched noises she could hear from far distances away, she went at 40mph. Going too quick would give away her cover to Damon. One person who really didn't need to know she was near. Back alley's piled up with garbage bags. Leaving a smell like rotten fish lingering in the stern air. Load screeches were getting closer, sounding almost painful. Then looking down a dead ended alley way, she saw a beautiful creature, a brightly coloured lioness. Perched on top of the skip at the bottom. And Damon. Everything about this place was wrong. Literally everything.

"Lola, STAY BACK!" Hearing Damon yell this made her stay right inside the car. Another blond haired figure appeared out of nowhere. _Henry,_ the name sprung to mind and then she knew it was him, in all his terribly awful glory.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh hello there Daisy...My ever so dearest friend." Intimidating as it sounded, staying away from Henry in this state was the best thing possible. It all happened too quickly to gather up the evidence. Henry dragged Lola out of the car by her hair. Screeching in pain, tears spilled onto the concrete below her.

"Damon please, Help me!" Instantly, she noticed his face was bright red, there was no way Henry would get away with putting Lola through this much pain with Damon only inches away from him. Daisy raced towards Henry, changing into a beautiful white lioness. It was now clear too Lola that shapeshifters only truely changed forms when they were seriously angry. Henry fell with a crash too the floor, with what sounded like bones cracking. It was ear pierecing and horrible too hear. Lola was smashed against the car door with the force of Daisy's blow and fell flat on the ground. Damon was bellowing her name over and over again. As if too wake her up from a deep sleep. However, it wasn't working at all, she just lay flat out. Her arm was bleeding, heavily. Obviously broken or seriously damaged.

"DAISY! I have too go I'm sorry but Lola's in danger, great danger. She's unconcious, I'll be back!" Screaming it at Daisy, Damon rose Lola up off the floor, pulled the back car door open. And lay her openly across the back seats. Jumping into the front seat, he started the ignition and raced down too the hospital.

A couple of hours had passed and Damon was still waiting for the response of Lola's operation. The wait was excruciatingly long and dragged the whole night away. Finally, a medium sized man wearing a long white coat, approached Damon. The doctor spoke firmly and explained that Lola was going too be fine and he may visit her bedside now. With that Damon hurried to her ward room. All the rooms were quite small, with the normal hospital bed. They were all separate rooms, no-one shared the same ward here. Guess it was more hygenic that way. Opening the door, he locked it behind him. Lola looked so pale, too pale...It felt unnatural. Sorrow filled his heart and soul. Looking down on the one he loved, stroking her hair, it didn't feel right too see her so immortal. Dragging a chair across the floor he sat down smoothly and she awoke. "Hey sweet love of my life, how are you? Apart from in pain." He asked staring her up and down, watching fluid drip from the wires.

"Actually, this will most likely sound totally freakishly weird but I feel great. I'm not really feeling any pain." It was great too see her smiling.

"Well no it doesn't, considering you've been drugged too the eyeballs with pain killers..." He heard her grumble slightly, then she spoke again.

"But...But evenw hen the accident happened and I wasn't uncontious at first, it didn't hurt. It just hurt when he dragged me by my hair, that's all." Surprised, Damon just stared into space for a while, then seemed puzzled and asked, "How do you remember all of that? Now that's what I find completely freakishly weird." Lola just shook her head then replied.

"I don't actually know. I shouldn't remember it but I do. In m head, there's somebody telling me things. Telling me how I'll be out of here tomorrow and my arm will be fully repaired. And I wont be in need of a cast too support my arm or anything." Raising upwards, Damon creased his brows and held his chin up.

"Lola, what the absolute _hell _are you going on about? There's no way on earth you'll be fully repaired by tomorrow. It's not possible." Now, she looked terrified, as if she was being told something she didn't want too hear.

"Damon, I don't know what's happening too me. I don't, I don't, I DON'T!" The last words were screeched that loud, he was surprised the whole hospital didn't hear it. Then again, the walls were sound proofed, so nobody could hear it, just Damon. Who himself, was more worried than ever about the scene that had just happened before him.

"Lola, sweetheart, please, calm down. I'll get you out of here tonight, then you'll be safe in m arms. I just need to go and check you out of here ok, I'll compel all the nurses I need too."

"Ok, Damon. Please, just hurry back." She seemed and looked so zoomed out, it deeply upset him too see her like this. Scurrying out the room, he knocked into many nurses, even male ones and compelled every single one of them. He was proud with himself, it only took him five minutes too compel over twenty nurses in one ward. The mind compelling power seemed too be much stronger lately. Within seconds he found himself back by Lola's side.

"You're back!" She seemed excited by this, it felt as if he'd been gone forever, not only five minutes.

"Yeah, sure I am sweet love of mine. You're going home tomorrow." Beaming, she flung her arms up in the air like a child of five and hugged him, almost squeezing him. "Whoa, Lola, are you ok?" It was scaring him a little too find how child-like she was.

"Yeah, sure I'm fine! I'm just so glad too be getting out of this place, it's pretty awful, lets be honest." Well, the rooms were quite shabby not very well equipped with the essentials and there'd be no-one with you on the night. Apart from that night, Damon would be with her all night through, until sunrise. Both of them were drifting off effortlessly into heavy sleeping. It didn't take long.

Next morning, Damon awoke too a cheerful humming from the en-suite minature hospital toilet. Lola had managed too scramble her way out of bed too get ready. Peeping his head round the door, he noticed her jumping up and down slightly on the tiled flooring. "Good Morning. What are you doing? Does your arm not hurt?" By the looks of things she nearly jumped out of her skin, she spun round instantly and put her hand too her heart.

"Seriously Damon, don't do that... You scared the life out of me! And actually, no it doesn't, I'm fine." Smirking, she started prancing around in her beige camisole and black skinny jeans.

"So, I take it by this, that your ready too go?"

"Damn, I sure am!" It was strange how she seemed weirded out by him even bothering too waste his breath asking that. "One minute, I want too ask you something first...Do you think that you're ready?" Raising his eyebrows at her, she just gazed into his own dazzling eyes.

"Ready for what?" Turning away, she skipped over and grabbed his left wrist.

"Ready for a bit of fun? Damon, it's not that hard too get!"

"Lola we always have fun together."

"Damon, I mean the loving kind of fun! Including a bed and us in it." Getting it completely now, he nodded lightly.

"Well Lola, you went into too much depth explaining what you meant by the word 'fun' but yes, I guess I am. Fancy going back too yours now, hop in through the window so nobody will know we're back?" Going over too the door, he pulled it open and made gentleman gestures in keeping the door open for his lady.

"Oh of course, sounds like 'fun' too me sir." What happened after this conversation, is too rude too even mention.

A few hours had passed and it was all over now, all the sparks in the bedroom had stopped flying. Now Damon was just plain worried, Lola had fell too sleep again and now he was in dieing need for her blood. A thriving every time he caught even the slightest glimpse of the vein in her kneck. Awakening again, he heard Lola groan. Then she rose up off the pillows and spoke, "Oh you're still here, thought you might of gone by now." He just twinged both corners of his mouth, then wiped away any sign of happiness almost instantly.

"Lola, the thing is... I can't come back anymore. I'm leaving." Horror filled Lola's face and mind.

"WHAT? Can I not go with you...Or was I just another one of your 'one night stands'? That I suppose you've had with many woman in the past?" Getting up of the chair, Damon couldn't believe what she had just said. After all the things they had been through together, she all of a sudden classed herself as another on of his, 'one night stands'?

"No Lola! I'm leaving because I can't handle it any longer! I can't handle your scent anymore, the blood that you contain is too strong Lola! My desire for it is too much and you dare offer me any and I will never speak too you again!"

"Fine Damon! Just go, get the _hell_ out my house! I totally get it that it's not just my blood you don't want...It's me as well! Good riddance, Lets just hope you never come back then yeah?" Pushing him backwards too the window, he felt his back smoulder against the window pane, he didn't bother using any force against her, to try getting back into the room. Because he simply didn't want too.

Lola felt her heart burn when he changed into a crow and flew out of her open window. Leaving behind a broken woman, who was hardly's repairable. Sliding her back down the ledge, she felt her heart phisically snap in two. Every little part of her was filled with grief and utter disbelief. Why hadn't she just listened too him? Let him explain how difficult it was for him in his situation. Instead she just took it too heart and got the wrong idea completely. Mentally, she was screaming his name but never did she get a response.

Hours were passing by ever so quickly. Time without him was painful too the heart and soul. Craddling herself on the bed, she felt weary. She'd been crying for hours now and it was bringing her down, nothing felt right anymore, everything just looked and felt awkwardly out of place. Getting up, she wandered around her room for a while, scimming through things too find her diary. Once she'd finally found it, she lay back on her bed and picked up a ball point pen. This is what she wrote:

_Damon's left me. It feels like forever this time. Everything around me feels different, like everything in my room is out of place. This room holds my precious memories, the ones I wish never too forget or erase from my mind. Like all the nights Damon spent with me in here, talking and laughing about things and cuddling each other. I'm not sure I can face the world without him anymore. Before I met him, I was a strong and independant woman and now I just ... I just... Don't know! I've started smearing the page with tears, but I don't want too stop writing. I have too put everything down. Every tiny thing I'm going too miss. Especially the one person I love most in the world. It's difficult too think of him and his name. I'm thinking about checking in on the boarding house today, see if Stefan and Elena are there. At this moment, I need at least one person in my life too be with me, since my mom's moved out with my younger brother, Ethan, to go and live in florida with her new fancy man. I couldn't believe she'd actually given the house too me at first, I really thought she was joking. But she wasn't. Them days were long goodbyes. Ringing my mom and asking her too move back in would be stupid. I'd sound like such a baby. I need too be the strong and independant me again. The person that I used too be before I met...him. I could always try ringing Daisy and Bonnie. I haven't spoken too Daisy since the time she fought Henry. I can't tell if Daisy and I are still friends, doubt it. Now I have nobody too save me. When fall there will be nobody there too catch me. When I cry there no longer will be anybody too wipe away the depressing tears, like I am now. This is not me, it just isn't! If anybody was too read this, they'd most likelys think, well who else could it be? Well, my response too that would be, you don't know me, the old me. Now I'm going too put this thing away. Make a start on getting ready and go over too the boarding house. It's getting late, 8pm too be precise. _

_Lola._

At first, she was wondering whether too just rip that diary entry too pieces or not, but she couldn't even do that. For some odd reason she wanted too remember this day. Pulling out from her closet a flowery top and skinny jeans, she quickly flung them on herself, then kicked out a pair of black high-heeled boots. Zipping them up, she grabbed her cell off the bed-side table and placed it carefully into her pocket, then sped off down the stairs and out the tall oak door. Staring across the street, she noticed a unfamiliar girl looking right back at her, smirking. This was just completely scary, she'd never even seen this girl before. Few minutes had passed by and now the girl was approaching her, with a certain spring in her step. Putting her hand forward in a shaking position, she spoke chirpily, "Hey, my name's Tina, who are you?" Shaking her hand back, Lola smiled sweetly. "Hey Tina, nice too meet you, my name's Lola."

"Great, well nice meeting you Lola, see you around." Tina sprung off lightly back too the other side of the road and wandered around the corner. _Well, that was strange,_ Lola thought too herself, curiously.

Damon was scanning the streets for the most beautiful girls, any of them were sure too choose him anyway. Eventually, he found a girl, an extremely beatiful, naturally tanned girl. However, still nothing like Lola, even thinking of her name was crushing him. Building a brick wall around his heart, brick by brick. He stood smirking across at the girl, giving her one of his many 'hints' that he wanted her. Straight away she strolled stylishly across the paved road, stood right in front of him and stared cutely into his blue shining eyes. Surely enough, Damon was first too speak, flirtasiously, "Well hello there beautiful, I take it you noticed me staring at your many glorious features? Please, tell me your name." Flirting back she seemed rather comfortable with the situation,

"Hey, thank you, handsome and of course I did. I mean you clearly weren't making it totally obvious you were staring at me. You have well, gorgeous eyes and my name's Rhianna."

Not at one point in time did Damon stop smiling at her, again flirtasiously. Five centuries of flirting with many woman had seriously helped him in situations like these. It took him a while to reply, he could tell she was liking this conversation very much, "What a very stunning name, too match a stunning girl. It's turning quite late, would you like to go for a slow walk in the park with me, promise me, you'll enjoy every minute." When he asked her too promise, he had compelled her. He really could not help himself. Caressing her cheek, she went slightly flushed then nodded her head in acceptancy to his offer, then sweetly added, "I promise."

Taking her into the deepest part of the woods as possible she asked, "Where are going?" Coming to a stop, he dazzled her with his eyes, again compelling her and spoke softly to her, with such gentleness.

"We're going somewhere, that's special to you especially, one of your favourite places. Don't worry we came here to purely blow the night away and have fun, like all 'loving' couples do."

"Ok." He felt her hand tremor nervously in his own. Now, she was terrified, which was normal after you'd just compelled someone.


	8. Chapter 8

Holding onto her hand and most likely making her heart skip a few beats, he pulled her closer. After all, he couldn't loose his well found meal to another starving vampire could he? They were approaching the gundaro lake, special to Rhianna, purely because it's where she had her first kiss. _Typical human,_ Damon thought rather sourly too himself.

"Here we are beauty." Moonlight was beaming down on the lake, making it one of the most gorgeous sights too human eyes, not to Damons though.

"Oh my life, this was where I had my first kiss." Shock screamed out from her mind, making Damon's head twinge in pain slightly.

"Oh believe me , I know." Getting a firmer grip on her wrist, he rotated her round ninty degrees and put his hands too her cheeks. Peering deep into her eyes, she froze instantly compelled. "Now, look straight into my eyes and listen." She did as she was instructed to do and focused all her attention on his eyes. "Don't scream, just relax. Wont hurt a bit, I wont promise that because I guess it all depends on if you're a wimp or not. Oh and also don't bother too try the running away thing that all petty humans do, well most petty humans do. It'll just be a waste of your well conserved energy my friend." Damon's fangs gleamed hauntingly in the glistening moonlight. Rhianna's eyes widened and nearly popped out of her sockets. Removing her hair from her kneck, Damon revealed the glorious vein that was pulsing with red juice, so sweet smelling. Breaking her skin, he dug right into the vein getting the exact target. Her blood was amazing and flowing right down his throat. Drawing back his fangs, he felt her drop lightly. Compelling her for the last time he spoke sternly, "Look into my eyes, ok good. If anyobody asks who done this say you cannot remember and run away, now." Watching her dart away back into the brightly lit town, he slumped down onto the grassy patch of land and blazed his attention across the lake. Never at one point could he get Lola off his mind, not even his vampirism could take away this pain, it was virtually impossible. Lonely nights without her by his side were soul-destroying. All the times she called, he just let it ring onto the answering machine. Hearing that heart-stealing voice would break him and he'd have too run straight back too her but he couldn't, not now.

Banging on the boarding house door, there was no reply. Just simply the echo of the knock. _They have to be in, Mrs Flowers should be in, she always is!_ Lola was so aggrivated, all her senses were on the highest alerts and she could a eery feeling about the boarding house now, it just seemed to still. Approaching the garden round the back it seemed as if all the grass that was once so short had grown to extreme lengths. It was impossible to walk around in that. _Maybes they've gone on vacation? Mrs Flowers couldn't possibly leave her plants in this state thogh, they all look so.. dead. _A sudden heart felt pain struck her and made tiny tears trickle. She felt a sense of lonliness that nobody was around but Mrs Flowers couldn't of possibly died because she just couldn't have. Hopping back into her car she sped back of down the highway too Daisy's house. She had to find out what was going on before it was all to late, next stop would be Bonnie's if nobody was too answer here. Pushing down hard on the brakes, the car jerked too a stop and she leaped from the car and up the steps to the beautiful mansion. This time she nearly broke the door down, everything felt so wrong here. It had a much more fearsome presence than the boarding house did. Finally, after five minutes of non-stop knocking the door flew open and Daisy popped her head round the corner. "Hey Lola, I'm sorry I didn't answer straight away, I was up in the study and considering how big this place is. Had a lot of stairs to travel down. Do come in by all means." Daisy seemed odd, a weird odd.

"Are you ok?" Lola asked in a creeped out kind of tone.

"Actually, you know what ! I'm fantastic! Couldn't be better. Lets see, I've got rid of Henry, mainly on my own since Damon hardly helped. Then again he had too sort his woman out and also I've finally seen you again." For a minute it seemed as if Daisy had forgotten who Lola was by the term which she used, "his woman". _There's seriously something not right in here, I have to go and now. God knows what could happen if I stay any longer. _

"Oh ok, great. Um well I really just came too see how you were, since we haven't spoke since the Henry incident. Nice to know you're getting on well but I'll have to go now. Cya." Stepping back out the mansions tall oak door, Lola paced back to the Ferrari and only heard the faint whispering of Daisy saying bye. This was it, she had to go and see Bonnie. Since the trip at Daisy's failed. Speeding again bck down the highway, Bonnie's house wasn't all that far from Daisy's. Knocking lightly on the door, Bonnie replied to it almost instantly. "Hey, where have you been all this time, I've missed you so much!" Bonnie said with outstrectched arms. Reluctantly, Lola hugged her and it was such a warm and friendly hug, very heart-felt. Moving back to arms length, Lola spoke "Look Bonnie, there's somethings we really have to talk about, Daisy being one of them." Bonnie gave Lola a worried but ready to listen kind of look, then she nodded, Lola continued. " First of all, what's up with the boarding house? Where's Mrs Flowers and Stefan and Elena?" Bonnie's eyes were filling up at Mrs Flowers's name.

"Nobodies at the boarding house because Mrs flowers...Mrs Flowers passed away, two days ago. No healing processes would work and her heart was to weak. So Stefan and Elena went to Seattle, it was a place she'd visited many times and most of her relatives are there," Bonnie's voice was wobbling and tears were dripping on her chin making her face a masacara-stained mess, "So we all decided it was best for them to go and bury her there, so she could be with her family. The nicest thing is the fact on the last day of her life she was gardening, you would've expected her to be resting and passing away in a more calm way but gardening was her lively hood and she loved it. The thing Mrs Flowers was so precious to all of us. Lola I couldn't go because I couldn't and I feel awful." Lola wrapped her arms around bonnie, hugged her tightly and let her cry on her shoulder. Lola's heart was numb and empty. Mrs Flowers had been so amazing to all of them, so generous, taking them in in times of need. Both girls were sobbing now and it Bonnie was wailing so very upset. "I'm sorry Lola, so sorry. Please continue, you wanted to know what was up with Daisy as well." Releasing each others hold on one another Lola wiped her eyes dry and spoke with a shaking voice.

"Oh Bonnie, you don't need to be sorry. I understand, I truely do. What an awful thing to find out. Also yeah, I wondered if you knew what's up with Daisy. She's acting so weird." Bonnie reached out and held onto Lola's hand. Visions were flooding into Bonnies mind, the one of Lola speaking with Tina and another one of Daisy and Tina. Finally, bonnie let go and shivvered. "Bonnie, what did you see?" Concern covered Lola's face.

"Daisy has spoken with that girl Tina and I swear Lola you have to stay away from her. She's dangerous and I mean seriously dangerous. Actually, she's with Daisy now, she's been compelling h-" Lola interrupted Bonnie's explanation of the vision and words came spilling off her tongue.

"Wait, no no no. You're telling me that she's a two-faced bitchy vampire who obviously now would like to see me and my friends dead?" Bonnie looked really confused.

"Wait, didn't I mention anything about her wanting to see us dead. I just said that she's messing with Daisy that's all. I'm afraid we can't go anywhere near Daisy's house, it's far to dangerous." Lola stood and held a hand out to Bonnie.

"Lola, I'm going nowhere near that house tonight and neither are you. At least wait until day light, it's 11pm. Just stay over mine tonight, it's best you stay away from your house. She could give you an unexpected visit." Lola was putting her attention to the floor, then she jerked upright.

"Ok then. I guess it's for our own good, Bonnie there's something else I want to ask you."

"Go ahead." Bonnie replied quickly.

"Can you define your senses, like vampires?" Bonnie nodded lightly, her brunette curls bouncing.

"Yeah, I can but I choose not too. Purely because I don't like to be anymore similar to vampires. It would betray my family to be more like them. There's times when I will channel more power to my hearing and sight, but that's on rare occasions. Since I'm a witch I have to use a spell to be able to do it though, this spell I don't have to say out loud but sometimes it wont work without saying it aloud." Now, Bonnie was standing up and they both made there way upstairs.

"Bonnie...?"

"Yes Lola?"

"Could you teach me the spell for making your senses more powerful?" Bonnie reached the top of the stairs and turned to face Lola, she looked apologetically.

"I'm sorry Lola, I can't. It's dangerous to teach normal humans these spells."

* * *

A quick shout out, this was a bit of a small chapter but I just don't get much a chance to write anymore, my apologies. I'll keep updating as much as I possibly can though! Thank you for taking the time too read my story, highly appreciated! :)


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm sorry Lola, I can't. It's dangerous to teach normal humans these spells." Lola felt down-hearted but she understood the conditions. "There's something I want to ask you now." Opening Bonnie's door, Lola walked in and sat on the nearest wooden chair with a cushion on it.

"What might that be?" Lola cheerily said, it came out slightly strangely.

"Where's Damon these days? I mean it's not like you to be without him, it's been weird seeing you alone so much." Hearing his name was just awful, she hadn't brought it up in conversation in so long, it made her eyes fill. "Lola, what's happened? Has he hurt you?" Lola shook her head and began to cry.

"No he hasn't, Bonnie he's GONE!" The last few words were screamed in a tearful wail. Immediately, Bonnie squeezed Lola. Trying her best too comfort her, the tears were unstoppable. She couldn't stress how deeply she missed him, all the lonely days and nights. Bonnie just let Lola's tears fall on to her shoulder in a pool. They sat in that position for a while, Bonnie tried her absolute hardest too comfort her but every attempt failed. Lola was completely distraught and tiny pieces of her heart were crumbling away even more qucikly. That's when it happened, she leaped up and sprinted to the toilet. She puked mostly because she'd been crying but then she felt a little lump just below her stomach, she puked some more. "Lola, Lola! Are you ok? Let me in!" Bonnie started banging on the door and screaming. Lola unlatched the door. Bonnie came pounding in. "God Lola! What's going on?" Lola pointed towards her stomach and Bonnie's eyes opened widely and her mouth dropped open. "You're pregnant? What? Who's baby is it? My fricking god Lola!" Bonnie seemed almost excited but furious, as if what Lola had done was scandalous.

"It's...It's Damon, Bonnie. We had it the night before he left." Lola's eyes squinted and she started crying again and lay, sprawled out on the floor.

"You didn't need to tell me exactly when you had it! Lola, you're 20! What will you do about uni, huh?" Bonnie was plain furious but what reason did she have to be, it wasn't her carrying the baby.

"Look Bonnie, I'm keeping the baby. I'll not give up on it like others might because it's part of him and I, if you can't accept that then it's not my problem. You're not my mom you know." Lola got up off the floor and stormed out the room, fuming.

"Lola wait! Don't go , I'm sorry! It was just a shock that's all. You can't blame me for being shocked really and you can't go out tonight, you know how dangerous it is!" Bonnie had turned to pleading her, praying she'd come back.

"Why are you so upset about me being pregnant with my lovers baby?" Bonnie caught up with Lola, who now looked shaken and tired.

"First of all, you're forgetting that he tried to kill me! I wont exactly be pleased about that and also he's left you. Not much of a lover now is he?" They both stood staring at each other with blazing but worried looking eyes. Lola couldn't face anymore of this, she went back in the bathroom and slammed the door shut, locking it behind her. She slid down the door and weeped, crunching her hair in her hands. "Come on Lola, open up! I'll stay out here all night until you come out! I'll still speak to you through the door, I know it's not soundproofed!" Bonnie, on the other side of the door, sat sideways leaning against the door. "At least talk to me if you wont look at me." Bonnie breathed heavily and glanced upwards.

"Bonnie, please just leave me alone. I'll just sleep in here tonight, it's fine. I just want to be alone." Her voice was wobbling and Bonnie could hear her crying.

"Fine, if you're sleeping in there tonight, then so am I. I'll break the door down if I have to just to get in." Bonnie sighed heavily, and her tone became calmer and more tired sounding. "Lola, Come on we're both tired, just come and sleep in my room at least, we don't have to speak or anything , just come please. It's been a long night and I'm sure I could faint because I'm exhausted!" Once again, Lola unlatched the door and both girls stared at each other, emotionless. Then Lola set back off to Bonnie's room, without saying a single word. Slowly, the night dragged on and Bonnie had already fallen asleep. Lola, on the other hand, was restless. Just like all the other nights after he'd left. The loneliness and emptiness just kept building up. Standing up of the floor quietly, not wanting to disturb Bonnie who was deep asleep by now, she grabbed her cell of the desk. Then she moved efficiently and slowly to the bathroom and shut the door gently, bolting the lock in place. Then she rang his number, the cell violently shaking in her palm. It took a few minutes for the other line to stop ringing, then it beeped and she spoke into the phone her voice wobbling slightly. "I've noticed now that you wont pick up your phone, so here goes, may as well tell you the whole story. Remember the night before you left? Well, if you don't then you should because what you're about to find out is something that shouldn't of happened." She felt tears roll down her cheeks without warning and she was unstable. "Let's just cut a long story short...I'm pregnant Damon!" Saying it out loud hurt more than thinking it, the cell fell from her hand and onto a bath towel, then she fell to the floor. After that she wept and wept without realizing the cell was still recording the voice mail.

* * *

Damon held the cell too his ear, listening intently to the voice mail. Every time he heard her crying it crushed his insides and brought painful tears to his eyes. When he heard her say the last words he crushed the cell in his hand and power walked to his car. If anybody dared to stand in his way now, they weren't going to live long. _Why the hell did I have to leave her in the first place? Stupid blood! I'm such an idiot! I should've known she'd get pregnant! _He cursed like that the whole journey back to mystic falls. After all the things that happened with Elena a few years ago. He decided to leave town for a while, he couldn't handle the rejection that came from her and that was when he heard the name come to his mind, Lola Colling. That was the first time he'd ever heard of her and something triggered in him. Making him become softer and gentler with the human race. Yes, he may still feel hatred towards humans but never as much as he felt before. Mystic falls was miles away, it could take at least four or five hours to get back. _Time to break the speed limit..._ He thought to himself, grinning at the thought. The car sped up to 120mph, luckily in this area nobody used cars all that much or they were always to busy at work. Damon pushed the radio on and rock music blasted from the speakers. Even with all the distractions going on around him, it was impossible to take his mind off the news. His broad grin was slowly fading and he was getting angrier and angrier. The car continually got faster and faster. Damon didn't care what anybody else thought about his reckless driving, it was necessary. Another hour had finally passed, he was so much closer to mystic falls now then he had been.

* * *

Lola gave up crying, it was pointless, the pain would still be there when she stopped anyway. That's when the thought came to her , _Go and save Daisy. _Pacing around she scanned for evena scrap of paper, if she was going to go she'd at least have to leave a note for Bonnie to read when she woke up. Finally finding a sheet of A4 paper she started writing, _Bonnie, don't worry about me. I've gone to save Daisy. I can't handle the thought of her being alone with a centuries old vampire anymore, it's more than dangerous, I know. If you end up reading this, I'm sorry for last night, it's 12:20pm and I thought it's best you get rest. If I'm not back when you wake up then I love you, you're one of the best friends I've ever had and I'm sorry again, bye xxxx. _Folding the note over, she pinned it neatly on Bonnie's front door. She already noticed she was wearing yesterday's close, but she didn't care. Heading out the door, she unlocked the car, buckled up and headed straight towards Daisy's. It was only a 20 minute drive.

* * *

SHOUT OUT:

Sorry again, it's been about a month since I last updated. I'll be able to update a lot more now ! Hopefully a new chapter by Saturday, I'm trying to write longer paragraphs ! Hope you enjoy reading it !


	10. Chapter 10

Going up the porch steps, she stopped and felt that uneasy feeling that kept coming to her all the time. Knocking on Daisy's door, her hands started sweating and shaking slowly. Out of the blue, the door opened and Daisy stood there, looking immortal. "Are you ok?" Lola questioned her and Daisy looked at her, in a pleading way, opening the door wider. "Daisy...?" Worry struck Lola, when finally Daisy replied, she sounded like she'd been possessed. "Yes, I'm fine thank you. Come on in!" Daisy's face turned from still, to happy within seconds. As a bubbly smile lit up her face, Lola decided to go in, she had too. If Tina was there, it was time to get rid of her. _Who am I kidding? I'm no where near as strong as she is and I'm pregnant... what if it hurts the baby when she hurts me? Just do it you idiot!_ Mentally scoulding herself, she went in, cautiously at first. Then she felt safer, even if she knew that Tina was probablies sneeking around, not making a sound. The house had a still, eery feeling. "Come on through to the kitchen, we really need to catch up. I've missed you!" Daisy's grin grew and she looked more lively, more like her usual self. That's what was worrying Lola the most. Suddenly, a shadow appeared on the kitchen door, just as quickly disappearing. It flashed by so quick, Lola wasn't sure if she was imagining things or not. However, knowing positively that there was another in between living and dead being wandering about the house. Bravely, Lola went straight to the kitchen door and turned the handle. Peering in just to make sure nobody else was there, she stepped right onto the tiled flooring walking towards the table. That's when she noticed there was no following footsteps and she turned. Nobody was there, Daisy had just disappeared. Turning back round she was hit with something across the head and fell to the floor within seconds. Blood started dripping on the tiles, her vision started doubling and wobbling out of place, then she fell unconscious.

* * *

Damon was less than 20 minutes away from Lola's house and his anger was fading as he saw the Mystic falls sign. He pushed his foot hard on the accelorator making the car speed even faster along the road, there was times when he had to slow down, as much as he wished he didn't have too. Now he was so close that he got excited, he'd missed her so much, all he wanted to do was hug her tight and kiss her lips so gently and make her feel like his princess again. She always has been his princess, since the first day they met, she'd changed him and his whole eternity. Forever he will always love her for that. Tears welled up in his eyes because seeing mystic falls again just made him feel like he belonged there, finally he felt at home. Occasionally, it would bring back the memories he didn't want to have to remember. Unfortunately, they were impossible to erase from his memory, them days from 1864 would haunt him now and forever. The day Kathrine told him it had always been and would always be Stefan, nearly killed him. Lola managed to erase all the pain and bring all those stone walls around his heart down, she soothed the pain away. Without her, things became dark and awfully painful, exactly like the day when Katherine had said _I've never loved you, Damon. _Those words would stick painfully in his head forever, even if Lola could make him forget them for a while, they'd never disappear. It'd be a constant nagging in the back of his brain. Back in the car he could feel his muscles slowly relaxing and his grip on the steering wheel slackening. There was no sign of human life anyway, the whole world outside the car was still, completely motionless. Not one car, nor one person passed by in the whole time he spent driving to Lola's house. As he reached her house, he flung the car door open with such force that it nearly came off. He could already sense that there was nobody in the house. No hearts beating nearby. _Oh shit! Where the hell is she? I left her in harms way this is my fault, I'm going to Bonnie's. I pray to god she knows where Lola is. _Frustration built up inside him again, Bonnie was one of the last people he wanted to see but this was serious. It was Lola. As early as it was in the morning he didn't care, Bonnie would get her door broken down if she didn't answer after two knocks and a load of screaming. This was it, he slammed the car door shut and went straight to Bonnie's door, nearly breaking it down by simply knocking it. Screaming her name, he could hear a heart inside the house racing wildly and he heard footsteps approach the door. The door swung open, "Damon!" Bonnie was struck with shock and worry."Bonnie, what's going on where's Lola?" Damon was now burning with fury, Bonnie was obviously scared and that worried him. "She was sleeping over mine last night and she's not here, Damon I don't know where the hell she is. Come in, quick. This is for Lola's sake, you have to understand I wouldn't invite you in for any other reason." Damon nodded and stepped in, scanning Bonnie's house. "What happened last night Bonnie? What the hell happened?" They were staring into each others eyes emotionally, when Bonnie spoke she was shaken up and her voice shook, "We had an arguement about her being pregnant, I take it you know about that cause she rang you again, I'm guessing, " Damon nodded again, then he continued on, "Well, she wouldn't speak to me and we just went to bed, I thought that she'd went to sleep but when I woke up at your endless screaming and knocking, I found that she wasn't there Damon! She isn't here! I'm so scared for her, help me please." He looked at her for a moment, then finally brought her into a friendly hug, trying to make her calm down. When he let her go, she noticed the note stuck against the door.

* * *

Lola's eyes fluttered open ever so slowly and her head was pounding. She tried moving her arms and legs but they wouldn't move, they were tied to something, a chair. Finally, a few minutes later, reality took control of her, she knew exactly where she was. A girl not much taller than her, stood hands on hips looking right at her with a cunning smile on her face. "Oh, looks like you're awake then? Welcome back then!" The voice was familiar, that's when a mental note came to her, Tina. It was Tina that had done this. "Tina, why did you do this to me?" Lola struggled to get her arms and legs free but it was pointless, after a minute or so she just sat there. "Wouldn't you just love to know. Hmm, let's play a game. A guessing game." The smile grew even larger and then she went on speaking. "It's a name game. So lets begin, first letter D. Ringing any bells?" Tina lifted a blood pack off the mantel piece and Lola just shook her head, robotically and she managed to whisper out, "Damon." All Lola could hear was Tina clapping and laughing sarcastically. "Wow, you are good at this game." That's when Lola started spilling words out, "Where's Daisy? Tell me now." Still sipping from the blood pack, Tina drew it away from her lips and spoke. "Or you're going to kill me? Oh grow up, Human against vampire, I think we know who's got the upper hand on this one. Yeah, that's right, so shut that whinny little mouth of yours. Daisy's in the kitchen, cleaning up your mess." She said that pointing at her and turning to her slowly.


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm surprised Damon isn't here at your rescue already, he's taking his time. It's a shame that by the time he gets here you'll probablies be dead." Lola watched as Tina crossed her arms and then went and gracefully rested on the arm of the red leather chair on the opposite side of the room. "Tina, why do this to me? What have I done that's so bad?" Lola could feel the tears floating down her cheek and dropping onto her shirt. "Give up with the water works, you human's are so emotional. So you want to know why I'm doing this? Well, you stole my guy didn't you." Tina looked down towards the floor and looked pained. Which was strange because Lola never even knew that she knew Damon. "What do you mean by stole your guy, Tina? I never even knew that you knew Damon." Tina lifted her head and just kept a saddened expression wiped on her face. Lola could see her trying to force a desprete, scary smile but it wasn't coming. That's when she put all the pieces together, "You love Damon, dont you?" Lola spoke sympathetically, she actually felt for Tina. Who now moved, and actually sat on the chair with the same saddened expression as before. "Yes, I do. You don't even know half the story. All this time I've waited and now he's found his soulmate, I have no chance." Tina's eyes were glistening, it looked like she wanted to cry but she couldn't, nothing came out. "Tina, will you tell me what happened please? I would just like to know how you know Damon. I'm sorry." Tina just turned expresionless that's when she started explaining.

Flashback - 5th Janurary 1864

It was 1864, the sun was spreading around the Salvatore's mansion. Tina stood, dressed in a red dress that floated by her ankles at the wooden front door. The door opened a crack and a boy around 20 appeared. He was gorgeous, jet black hair, sparkling blue eyes. The first time their eyes met, she felt something she'd never felt before. Outside it was warm for Janurary. As the boy spoke, Tina felt her heart race and the blood rush to her face. "Good Morning, Damon Salvatore," He put his hand out in a gesture for a hand shake, she shook it with sweaty palms. "What is it that you'd like?" She just stood there, searching in her mind for the right words to say, then she just let the words tumble out, "I was wondering Mr. Salvatore if I could have a place to say. If that would be ok? I'll help with gardening and cooking. Nobody will have to pay me for it. Also..." Damon interrupted her , speaking calmly, "I'm afraid you'll have to speak with my father, I'm sure he'll happily let you stay. By the way, just call me Damon." That's what she wanted to hear, she couldn't handle living alone any longer, she knew Damon had been the one she'd been waiting for. The salvatore's mansion was exactly the place she needed to be right now. The outside world scared her. After her parents had died she thought there was no hope for her. Her parents left a lot of money behind, she could afford to pay for the room for a few months maybe, the salvatore's mansion wasn't cheap to stay at. "Father, we have a girl asking to stay. Offering to pay and do housework." Damon shouted to his father, his father replied with "Send her through." Damon led the way to his father's office, she looked around at how beautiful this house really was. All the antique wooden furniture and the leather antique arm chairs. The architecture of the house was also exquisite. As they came to the outside of his fathers office, she noticed the door was wide open. "Hello father." His father lifted his head up from the sheets he was reading and took his reading glasses off. "Hello Damon. Come in by all means. I'm Damon's father, Giuseppe." She noticed that in this house they always needed a hand shake to prove trust. She shook it, understanding that she had to or she'd be seen to of been rude. "Good Morning, Mr Salvatore. My name's Tina Valentino. I came to ask to stay here. As I am an orphaned child. I am happy to help out with your daily household jobs. I can also pay as much as it is to stay here." She came across very confident and polite. Giuseppe liked this very much and offered her one of the best rooms in the house. He also said she could stay there for free but she had to do the housework when he asked. She agreed with a broad smile on her face. This was it, she knew she'd be able to stay with him.

"That's when Katherine came and ruined it all." Tina spoke shakily, her expression was crushed with heartbreak, Lola could she was dieing on the inside. She felt sorry for her, after all she knew what it was like for the one you love too leave you. "I'm sorry Tina. Honestly, I really, truely am. Did Katherine turn you?" Tina looked at Lola and just shook her head, unable to speak. Remembering the days, made Tina want to breakdown and weep but she had to stay strong. In front of a human girl, she'd look pathetic. "That bitch turned me, yeah. Not much I could've done about it, we became friends and then one night she just came up to me and went 'Damon's mine', then she fed me her blood and snapped my kneck. So I came back a vampire. Even though she never really loved Damon. She was a compulsive liar. Didn't care about anybody but herself." It felt like Tina just wanted to pour all of her thoughts out but so many had built up over the years, there was too much too tell. She started to feel a connection of friendship with Lola. Even thought she wanted her dead for Damon's decision, it wasn't Lola's fault that they were soulmates. Nothing she did would change that and killing Lola wouldn't achieve anything. She decided it was worth keeping Lola here, until Damon came, she had too see him again even if it was the last time.

Damon put the car up too full speed. Bonnie held onto the leather seat, secretely she was petrified of the car going this fast but she knew it'd be better going faster instead of slower. "Hey Bonnie, can I ask you something?" Damon asked in his normal tone. Bonnie still felt awkward being in the car with Damon, never mind him asking her questions but she thought about it, then decided to let him ask. "Go ahead." She stared out the window, not wanting to make eye contact, still grabbing onto the seat. "Why are you nearly ripping my leather seat with your nails? You're forgetting how expensive they are to get repaired." Damon said with as much sarcasm as he could and smirked. "Get over it Damon! If you even cared about Lola , you wouldn't care less if I was ripping your leather stupid seat or not." Damon was startled by Bonnie's sudden outburst. He felt he needed to talk but with Bonnie, it was awkward since they practically loathed each other. Since Bonnie was the only one in the car, he had to talk to her, even if he didn't really want to. "So how's Lola been?" Damon questioned her. Bonnie just turned to the side window, then answered "If you were even so much as worried, you'd of rang her but you didn't seem to care. Every time she called you, you ignored the call. In my opinion, it's been as if she hasn't existed until the other night. She's hardly ever been out the house, it was as if she wanted to commit suicide and that's your fault! You should be ashamed of yourself." Bonnie's sterness was making Damon pissed off and the car got faster. "Oh so now you're having an arguement with me? Is that really sensible Bonnie? You're forgetting the one who's driving the car. By the way, I cared more than you can ever imagine, do you even realise how many times I thought about staking myself to get rid of the pain of being away from her? No I didn't think you would. So give it up pissing me off because I could turn the car over and kill you and believe me , I really wouldn't think twice about it." Damon's frustration really showed. Bonnie thought she wasn't scared of him anymore but now she was shaking, she knew what he'd do if she did anything else. So she just slouched further down the chair , still looking out the window. She shivered violently as she felt herself turn ice cold. She watched as Damon turned the head lights off, knowing that they were approaching Daisy's house and it'd be too dangerous too show any sign of people approaching. "So, spy service ready then?" Damon joked and Bonnie just glared at him. He got the message and just let it go. At this time, joking and messing about was unnescessary to say the least. Damon should've known better, but he felt suddenly nervous about seeing Tina. After all, it had been a long time.

Flashback - 20th Janurary 1864

Damon and Tina were down byhe stream, letting the sun rays warm them through. Tina's head was rested on Damon's solid chest as he stroked her hair and twisted it in his fingers. "Well, what would you like to do now? We have been lieing here for a while." Damon asked, curious too see the things she might say. Instead, she lifted her head from his chest and rested back onto her heels, looking at him with a dazzling smile on her face, she replied "Are you bored? I'm sorry. I'm not the best company. Do you have any plans for tonight?" He was shocked by the last part, he wondered what she might have in mind. "No, of course I'm not bored, you're fantastic company and I'm not sure I do have any plans for tonight. What would you like to do? Anything you have in mind?" He watched Tina's smile turn into a smirk as she stood up and started walking with her hand out waiting for him. Jumping up, he took her hand hastily in too his own and entwined their fingers. They strolled aimlessly for a while along the river bank, when Tina just stopped. She pulled Damon round to face her then looked deep into his eyes and put spoke seriously, "Damon, do you love me?" She looked pleadingly towards him, he knew what his answer was and he told her, embracing her tightly, "Yes beautiful, of course I love you." Once they'd let go of each other, they linked hands again and started walking back towards the Salvatore mansion. That was the day he saw her, for the first time. Katherine Pierce, the girl he fell in love with from first sight. He got sweaty palms and he felt his body heat up rapidly. Unlinking their hands, he said "I have to go now. Goodbye." Instead of giving her a goodbye kiss, he just left her standing there. He saw the rejection as he looked back for the first time.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonnie stood at the back door, edging it open. As soon as she was in the kitchen, she saw Daisy, glance up at her. Looking surprised and scared at the same time. Bonnie couldn't believe what she was seeing, blood was in between the tiles still, once white cloths were now saturated in blood. She tried to shriek but nothing came. Instead tears welled up in her eyes and she nearly fainted. Fortunately, Damon got there in time to help her upright. _Can't have you fainting on me now can I? I'm a vampire, put yourself in my shoes for a second and stand up. Good. _Damon sent the thoughts directly towards Bonnie, thankfully she'd heard his demanding tone ringing in her head. Noticing the kitchen door was locked, Damon tore it off it's hinges and chucked it half way across the room. He was now face to face with Tina, which is what he had been dreaded. "Hello Tina, care to tell me why you decided to kidnap a pregnant woman?" He saw her face go still, and her eyes nearly pop out of their sockets. _Clearly wasn't expecting my arrival anytime soon._ He thought to himself, chuckling evily.

Tina's mouth swung open, she grabbed onto the chair for support, she felt lightheaded. She thought she could handle this, but she knew it wasn't going to be easy. Nearly fainting wouldn't help anything though, he could kill her in a blink and she knew that. Somehow, she wasn't scared because they were both the same strength. Bad point, he had a witch, she had herself. "Well Tina, long time no see." He stared at her, clearly trying to analyze how she was feeling. she sensed he wasn't quite getting it. "Got that right. Looks like the knight in shining armour has arrived then?" Finally, she found her way back too consciousness. As a vampire, she'd never really felt like that before, she felt her humanity seep back through her, trickling through her blood thirsty veins. "Wouldn't exactly call myself a 'knight in shining armour' , it's only an Armani jacket." Watching as Damon peaked a mischievous smile at the corner of his mouth, she felt her heart flutter. Even if it wasn't beating, she felt it. "Is it really this easy to get to you? Pathetic really, some petty vampire you've turned out to be. Ah well, looks like I'll just take my girl and leave then. I'll make my own way out...thanks for asking. Cya later." Her temperature rose and she ran straight for Lola. Using her vampire speed, making sure she got there first and flung the seat across the room, with Lola still attached to it. The wood of the chair cracked against the staircase and fell over. Lola yelped out as the ropes started to burn her skin as she tried to struggle her way out. Bonnie went straight too Lola but Tina went for her and bit her. At the time, Bonnie wasn't doped up with vervain, she thought she could protect herself. For the first time in the year, she felt helpless as she started fading out of reality. Damon covered Tina's mouth as she lifted her head up for a break and ripped her from Bonnie. Smashing her head full force off the ground. She let out a small cry of pain and anguish, Damon hit her head of the floor full force again. "Want to tell me why you did that? Stupid little bitch." He hissed in her ear, he felt her trying to pry away from his grasp. It didn't work. He dragged her across too Bonnie, "Feed her your blood, now!" She shook her head. Then spoke in a few gasps, "I did it, because I still love you." Damon flung her at the antique style chair and it cracked multiple times beneath her. Quickly, he ripped the skin from his wrist and fed Bonnie as quickly as possible. Bonnie, just lay there for a while, Lola could only see the wall but she heard everything. That was enough to make her quiver and make tears run from her face to the floor. Daisy came bursting through the kitchen door with a wooden spoon in her hand. Carefully, she approached Tina, tilted her head sideways, then rammed the spoon into Tina's stomach. Tina, wrapped her fingers around the spoon and dragged it out, wincing. "Why?" She cried out, little breathe spared. "You think stealing my soul mate was really going to achieve anything, yeah right. You're forgetting, good friend Daisy here, is a shape-shifter. Your compulsion wears off after a while. Hurting Lola, was the most stupidest move ever." Damon ripped the ropes off Lola and tied Tina to the chair with it, he grabbed on the sides of the chairs staring into her eyes. He felt it then, he couldn't do it but he had to. She'd hurt Lola, she wasn't about too get away with it. "So you want to know why do you? Shame isn't it? Stupid, stupid bitch. Why don't you tell me why?" He hissed from between his teeth and Tina felt a lump in her throat. This was her last chance, "I've told you, I love you. You know that. I know you love me too, don't deny it." She tried her old charm on him, it failed, in a miserable attempt to make him feel the connection as well. He ignored her charm and went straight to the point, "Don't deny it? Are you for real? You're forgetting, 1864 aren't you? It was Katherine, not you." That hit her where it hurt most, she felt her humanity shatter. Anger bubbled up inside her and she let out a scream. All of them just turned and stared at her. Lola was tending too Bonnie and Daisy was standing on guard with Damon. In case Tina even tried to break free. "You're lieing. I still remember all the things you said to me. When you told me you loved me, everything. I remember when Katherine came for the day, too check out the mansion before she started living there. You fell for her instantly. You left me standing there alone. As soon as she went, you came running straight back too me, it was all a lie. Bastard!" She was crushed, her voice was shaking, tears started spilling. She'd never really shown her emotions this way before, but she couldn't think of a better way to prove she loved him. At that moment, she didn't care if he staked her right there and then. She would've preferred it to being part of the walking dead society. It didn't matter if she had no heart pumping blood around her, she still felt the pain his words had left behind, it lingered in her mind as the words started seeping in deeper and deeper. "Not a good way to get on my good side, I actually have one now. Don't be too surprised, Tina. Truly Tina, I did love you, before Katherine, but it was short lived. Believe me, I never fully stopped loving you. Now, however, my feelings for you have diminished. Gone because I've found the person I really love. If you don't like that, then it's tough luck." Damon spoke in his normal tone, trying to be a little gentler. He looked at her, for the first time in a while. Somehow, it actually hurt him slightly to see her like that. "Were you really going too stoop as low as too hurt Lola? Be honest with me. Don't keep me waiting, you know what happens when I get bored. Never a happy ending." The smell of blood grew stronger, he saw what he wanted and lifted it off the mantel piece. Sipping the blood from the pack, he looked at her, giving her the 'I'm waiting and impatient' kind of look. "I was going to hurt her but I couldn't. Damon, I loved you and I know that you felt the same way, stop lieing to me. I would've been dead by now if you wanted me to be." She tried to keep her voice steady but every so often, it kept breaking off. Realizing this she decided it might of just been best too stay silent. Let him kill her, either way she didn't care anymore. "So what? I loved you then, not now. Is this not syncing into your brain yet? Lola is the only one for me. Stop dreaming, Tina, it's not 1864 anymore!" Even if he had calmed down slightly, Tina could still sense the agitation in his voice. "I'm not going to kill you but try this ever again... It'll be the very first thing that I do. Got it?" All she could manage was a nod, her whole body just felt heavy and her mind was blank. She was out of options. For one thing she knew, she'd never have him again. The emptiness crept inside her, seeping through every inch of her body. No matter what she did now, she'd never get rid of it. It felt like she was being submerged in the deepest ocean, vervain burning her to the bone. She hadn't even realized Damon had undone the ropes and she was free to go. This was it, it was over but she couldn't resist the temptation to give him a goodbye kiss. Feeling the softness of his cheek rub against her lips, she wanted to go further but she knew it would be the biggest mistake of her entire existence. "Best way of saying goodbye." That's when she stormed out the house, her heels clip clopping across the floor boards. Fighting the urge to go back was like a hurricane forcing you through the spiraling debris. She had to fight it, no matter what, if she pulled any other stunts, he'd snap her neck...no doubts about it.

Damon touched his cheek where she'd just kissed. He couldn't believe she'd plucked up the courage to do that, it scared him. The fact that he enjoyed it didn't help but he wouldn't leave Lola, never. Not until the day his body was burnt to ashes. He swore on it. Lola had sparked something inside of him when she kissed him. When her lips brushed his cheek, he felt something leap inside of him. Snapping himself out of the ridiculous trance her kiss had left behind, he went straight to Lola. "Is Bonnie ok? Are you ok? Do either of you need blood?" Lola couldn't even bring herself to look at him and pointed to Bonnie. She needed the blood more than anything, she'd nearly been sucked dry. Tears curled around her cheeks and dripped on the front of her shirt. Damon reached out towards Lola, but she shifted away from him. She just wanted to be alone but with him there, it wasn't going to be an easy job. There was few minutes silence then Damon just tumbled the words out, "Why wont you even look at me Lola? What have I done that's so bad? I've never stopped loving you, even when I went, I wanted to turn back but I was scared. I didn't want to hurt you." He saw her look at him for the first time since he'd came back, it was like magic, something deep inside of him spiraled downwards. She looked so upset, it made all of his body sink, he'd do anything to make her happier. "You still love Tina, Damon. Don't lie. As if you'd ever of went off her. You let her kiss you." He looked at her in despair, watching as she hugged her knees. "Are you kidding me? Lola, are you for real? You really think I still love Tina? Damn, you don't know how wrong you are. I let her kiss me because I couldn't exactly stop her. Yeah, I guess I could've just ripped her throat out and went all bad ass vampire on her." Lola chuckled at his comment but still felt the burning anger inside of her. A smile could make a good cover up for her true feelings, but she knew he'd work out pretty quickly she wasn't as happy as she looked.


End file.
